Life with the demons
by dantegirl84
Summary: Fantasy story. The Mansion time. Darkhid is the boss to tell you what to do twins. Funny details of the missions coming up. DxL,VxLM
1. The beginning

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series.**

**This is my first DMC story in English. I'll try to do the best I can with my English as a Finnish lady and I hope I can keep my story near the characters' personalities. This will be the story of DMC's and my own characters. It's fully my kind of story so may be there's no much the same kind of action than in the game. I hope that's going to be fine with everyone who will read my story. This is more like the daily life of humans except there are some big bad demons, too. I'm not good to explain things, so I hope my story will do it instead of me :)**

**Thanks for Veronica helping me with my story. It's going to help me a lot, too :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The beginning**

The cold and rainy night air of the town parted for the young man as he walked along the street. His blue clothes were soaked through and a strong cold wind blew against his face. His white hair had been washed down out of its normal style, all because he had to find his brother. He didn't even wanna think about it, he didn't understand why he agreed to go look for him in the first place. Was it because of them, or because really he had no choice? Either ways does it really matter? He came to the corner of some kind of bar and saw a few booze hounds were sitting on the bench in front of it. He walked towards them and one drunkard raised his eyes at him. He waited there watching them for a while, thinking twice before he decided to state his business.

"Do you know where the Demon Slayer lives…?" He asked as peacefully as always.

"Who's asking...?" One of them said and hiccupped.

"A friend…" he said.

The men were looking at him curiously, trying to figure out who the stranger might be. They took in his white hair and blue clothes, even his sword but they were too drunk to connect the dots.

"You do have some money, don't you… Boy?" The other man asked.

"I see… So you wanna have something as reward…" he said, figuring he should have known.

"The law of the streets…" one said, trying to look serious.

"… Right…"

"Do we have a deal?" The man said, wondering if this boy was rich.

"I don't have much money if that's what you're thinking… I might pay you few cents so you'll get another beer"

"What about my pals?"

"I'll pay to the person who tells me where the Demon Slayer lives, Okay?"

"Just go to that direction and his agency will be on your right" a man said, stretching out his hand for the money.

"How far?"

"Not so far from here…"

"Oh… Really…" he said rhetorically. That wasn't surprising.

The drunks were nodding and he had no other choice than to pay those few cents he promised. Leaving them to fight over the money he continued on his way to the agency.

--

Elsewhere another white-headed young man was having a lonely night, playing pool and fighting with his old jukebox. Somehow he had killed all the demons in the town in two months. His phone has been too quiet since then. He needs some action but nothing ever happened in the town anymore and all the young girls had moved off, too. There were only a few people left and most of them were those chumps drinking every day and night. Turning off the jukebox, he threw his cue on the pool table and headed to bathroom to take a shower.

--

He walked along the street wondering where that agency could be. He knew he can't fully trust in a drunkard but he hoped this was the right direction. If not, he'll go back. After crossing few streets on his way he saw some kind of colorful lights between the buildings. Walking towards the lights his instincts told him that was the place. In front of the building he looked up to see what's written above the entrance. A "Devil May Cry" sign was shining out against the dark night.

"You've got to be kidding, little brother"

He walked to the door and opened it. It was quiet inside and, messy. This really seems to belong to his brother, he's always messy. The guest walked around the room. His brother sure knows how to furnish, dead demon heads, pool table, drums, desk and phone, no carpets nor curtains and then... That jukebox... Was it really the same jukebox? He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't hear when a door opened at the far end of the room and a familiar-faced person came through it.

"And just when I thought I'll never see you again…" a familiar voice said to the one standing next to jukebox.

"And I thought I'll never have to look for you…" the guest said.

"Look for me? Ouch… That's got to hurt you Vergil…"

"If I only had another choice but to come here I could be much happier now"

"So tell me... Why are you here?

"I'm here… And I'm wet, because those two girls want you to be the hero of the city…"

"Don't say…"

"You love the girls, don't you Dante?"

"Of course I do... So is there someone special for you, Vergil?" Dante said with a grin on his face.

"That's none of your business…"

"Sorry, you're the boss"

"Are you going to help those two girls?" Vergil asked, looking at the jukebox.

"What I have to do to help?"

"Nothing particular… Just work for them, or for red-head's father" Vergil said, knowing Dante couldn't oppose this.

"Red-headed, girl?" Dante asked.

"A cute one… So, are you in? Vergil asked, grinning to his brother.

"Maybe… Where to?" Dante asked and putting on his red coat, took his sword and guns, before walking to his brother with a smile on his face.

"Don't look so miserable, I'm sure it's going to be fun…"

"Yeah, right… Do you even know where are you going?" Vergil asked.

Dante turned around at the doors and smiled.

"I don't have to, I'm sure you know where you came from, just take me there…"

"Have I told you lately I don't like you?" Vergil asked and followed his brother.

"I don't even remember how many times…" Dante said.

They left Dante's agency and headed to north. It's been a long time since they have walked together but still neither of them says a word as they left the town behind. Outside the town was a helicopter waiting for them. Vergil went straight in the helicopter but Dante stayed back. This town was the first place for years he had felt like home. And again, as so many times before, he had to leave his home behind when this helicopter takes him to a new bigger city.

"Are you coming or not?" Vergil shouted.

Dante looked behind for the last time and ran to the helicopter.

"Did you really think you could leave without me?"

"No, I can't…. Even if I want to…" Vergil said and turned his face away.

The helicopter rose into the air with the twins and took them a way to the city of Loma.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 1. I hope I'm not a very bad writer and that my story seems to be interesting. :)


	2. Mary's little secret

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series.**

**So, Vergil has found Dante and they are on their way to the city of Loma. Meanwhile in Loma Lucia and Mary are talking girls' things...what's the reason and why...? Read to find out! I'm happy there are so many hits for my first Chapter of this story. Thanks for everyone who likes this... I like myself when people talk, so it's also the way I will write my story...most of it I guess...I hope you'll like this Chapter too :) **

**And thanks for Veronica by helping me with chapters from 2 to 5, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Mary's little secret**

Lucia was sitting in her office. She's an assistant manager of her father's firm, second only to him. The firm was founded by Darkhid, Lucia's father, and his two friends to eliminate all the devils in the city of Loma. Lucia is working for her father as a demon hunter too, with her best friend Mary. They've been hunting devils since they were 16, most of the time together but when there's many devils in the city at once they work separate to cover more ground. It was two weeks ago when Mary told to Lucia and Darkhid about a strange young man she had met during her mission to hunt down some Soul Eaters. "_His name is Vergil_", she had said and Darkhid became curious to meet with this youngster. Darkhid seems to believe Vergil is Sparda's son. Lucia knows the legend of Sparda, her father used to tell her many stories of the legendary demon knight when she was a little girl. Those stories were always full of morals about being able to trust in your friends, the courage to do what's right, the wisdom to make right decisions and the kindness to help the people weaker than you. Those stories just sounded so real now, like her father had known Sparda better than anyone… Could it be so?

Lucia shook her head. This was the very first time she'd thought about his stories like this. She could just go and ask him about Sparda but it seemed like this wasn't the time.

"Hey my friend!" Mary yelled from the doors of Lucia's office. She came in and went straight to Lucia's desk.

"Have you heard anything?" Mary asked and sat down in the chair.

"No I haven't, what time is it?

"It's ten past five"

"He should have called…" Lucia said and looked for her phone. Where on earth could it be?

"Don't you ever clean up?" Mary sighed. Lucia's desk was full of papers, computer's got some dust on it and her calendar book was all open for everyone to see. Was she just so busy again or is there something else this time?

"Where is it?"

"Um… Where is what?

"My mobile phone… I can't find it…" Lucia said before looking in her bag.

"Isn't it there?"

"No... Damn it…"

"Well I'll call you, if your phone is here we should be able to hear when it rings" Mary said and made a call. After few seconds Lucia's phone began to ring.

"Don't cut it yet" Lucia said as she began to search. She heard it ringing, very clear and very close. She picked some papers off of her desk and then, she saw it.

"Finally" she sighed, feeling relieved.

"Good... So he hasn't called?" Mary asked.

"No, not yet… Why are you so interested in his calling anyway?" Lucia asked. Her question had totally surprised Mary and she blushed up to her ears. Lucia was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked. She felt a bit hurt.

"Nothing... You're just so red that's all…" Lucia said, calming down, still smiling.

"I can't stop thinking about him…"

"Why?" Lucia asked. She liked to hope they could always share their deepest thoughts, and when they're talking about boys it's more than a rule.

"He's… So cute…" Mary said quietly.

"Are you in love with him?" Lucia grinned and Mary blushed even more than before.

"I knew it!" Lucia yelled happily.

"I didn't say so…" Mary tried but the red color on her face betrayed her to Lucia. Still she didn't want to let Vergil know about her feelings. He doesn't seem to be that kind of person so who knows what his reaction would be.

"But you love him, don't you Mary?" Lucia asked.

"Maybe... I feel so happy every time I see him but…"

"You're afraid he doesn't feel the same way as you do... Right?"

"I guess that's the way I feel" Mary sighed.

"Then it must be love" Lucia said and smiled.

"Do you think so?"

"Absolutely"

"Well if that's the case you'll promise something for me, won't you?" Mary asked.

"Whatever you want I will promise you"

"Don't say anything to Vergil about this, please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I wanna tell him myself"

"Okay, I promise I won't say a word about this to your love" Lucia said and winked at Mary.

"Thank you" Mary said and smiled. She felt something inside was relieved after talking with Lucia.

"Well, it seems like I have to call him" Lucia said. It's not her job to call after Vergil, he knows that.

"Can I call him?" Mary asked carefully.

"I don't think so…"

"Oh... Okay…"

"I'm sorry Mary"

"It's nothing really. You should do your job" Mary said but she was little disappointed.

"I guess you're right" Lucia said. Vergil should have called her at four o'clock and the time was half past five already. Mary took a comfy position in her chair and got ready to listen in. Lucia called and after waiting for a few seconds someone answered.

"_Theo here_"

"Hi Theo, is Vergil there?" Lucia asked.

"_Yes he is, just a minute…_"

Mary saw from Lucia's face Vergil was there, and that he's alright.

"_What is it this time?_" Vergil asked with a sigh.

"Don't you know what time it is, mister? Lucia asked. She was a bit angry.

"_Yes I do, it's half past five... Why?_"

"Good boy! So why didn't you call me at 4 o'clock as I told you to do?"

"_I'm sorry but this… Slayer here can't keep his mouth shut even for a minute..._"

"You found him?"

"_Yes, I did..._"

"Well that's great, because from now on you two are going to work together"

"_WHAT?_"

"And there's no use in objecting"

"_Have I told you I can't stand him?_"

"Yes you have but this is my father's decision and I can't change it" Lucia said. Mary listened carefully. She doesn't want to say anything wrong to Vergil because she wishes that he could love her... Someday.

"_Oh really... I should have known this mission would only bring me trouble._"

"What kind of trouble?"

"_The trouble is that slayer who sits next to me right now..._"

"If he is a problem you should try to calm down because your next mission with him will start tomorrow…"

"_Give me a break_"

"Good it's settled, you two, right here, in the morning at 7 o'clock"

"_Hey wait a minute..._"

"Bye Vergil…" Lucia said and cut the call. Mary looked at her.

"So…" Mary said.

"They'll come here in the morning... If you want to talk with Vergil come back here at 7 o'clock"

"Can't you tell me now?" Mary asked.

"I'm sorry, it's been such a long day today. I'd like to go home and take a shower" Lucia said.

"Okay... Maybe I should go too" Mary said and rose up.

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Same here" Lucia said. Both of them left the firm and went to their homes to take warm showers. And the only thing on Mary's mind that night was none other than Vergil.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 2. I hope this is good :)**


	3. The first mission

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series**.

**Mary is in love with Vergil but is Vergil in love with Mary? It also seems Vergil doesn't want to take orders from the others... Next chapter is up and the girls finally meet Dante. How the things are going and what's their first mission together? This was hard one for me to write, so once again thanks to Veronica helping me with this story :) I hope you'll like this, it's the longest chapter I've ever written...for now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3. The first mission**

It was before seven o'clock in the morning and Lucia was in her office, cleaning her desk. There were so many papers, pens and other things under the dust on the desk it didn't look like it belonged to a girl. She would have to clean it up, after all she is the boy's boss. And who knows, there might be something cute coming with Vergil in a few minutes. She had to hurry.

Meanwhile in the parking area, Mary parked her black car. Then she grabbed her bag and got out, she was in a hurry.

"Ouch!"

Mary was frightened. She looked behind her and saw Vergil cleaning his long blue coat and seemingly a little angry.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry... I didn't see you…" Mary stammered. How could she be such a fool? It's Vergil, the man she…

"You should look before you open the door" Vergil said. Mary felt like she was blushing again.

"Wow, she sure is red" someone whose voice Mary hasn't heard before said.

"Shut your mouth!" Vergil shouted his voice full of anger. He didn't want to share his things with his little brother.

"So, is she your… Lady?" Dante rephrased his words when Vergil stared at him like he could kill for what he was going to say.

"That's none of your business, ever" Vergil said.

"Um, I hate to interrupt you two, but do you know each other?" Mary asked carefully.

"Don't say a word" Vergil said to Dante, who seemed a little disappointed.

"Oh... Okay... So we're not going to talk about that" Mary said, more to herself.

"You're smart, made it out with your own brain" Vergil said and closed the doors of both cars.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say" Mary said. Vergil seemed to be in a very bad mood whenever he talks like this "_It's not like him_" Mary thought to herself.

"Believe me Lady, it is like him, more or less" Dante said and turned his back.

"Thanks, but don't you ever read my mind again mister!" Mary yelled.

"As you wish…"

"Good. So, are you guys going to meet Lucia?" Mary asked looking at Vergil.

"Yes, we are, unfortunately" Vergil said, grabbing Dante's sleeve and taking his brother with him.

"Tell Lucia we'll be late. There's something I need to do to this idiot" Vergil said as they went.

"I will!" Mary yelled after them.

"She's a cutie" Dante said when Vergil kept them going.

"Just shut up! Okay…" Vergil said and pulled from the sleeve so hard Dante almost fell over.

Mary watched the boys going to elevator and smiled. She was sure they knew each other better than they wanted to say, but she has to tell Lucia, "_This might be fun_". With this thought she locked the doors of her car and walked after boys to the elevator. There wasn't much time left until their meeting in Lucia's office.

--

A few moments later Lucia sat in her chair. Finally her desk looked clean and well, ready for her to meet with her friends and a newbie. She knows Vergil won't like the mission if he really hates the other youngster as much as he says. She can't help it, it's her father's order, she has to obey. Lucia heard someone coming in a hurry, the door was opened and Mary came into the office.

"Good morning!" Lucia said happily.

"Good morning…" Mary said less happily.

"What's wrong?" Lucia asked. Mary seemed sad, or maybe disappointed.

"I met the boys down there…"

"And?"

"I hit Vergil with my car's door as I came out 'cause I didn't see him"

"Really!"

"It wasn't fun Lucia…"

"Oh, so he's angry…"

"Yes and only because of him"

"Do you mean the new guy?"

"Yes I do, he seems to drive Vergil crazy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, but it seems like they know each other very well, maybe that's why Vergil doesn't like him"

"So is he like Vergil?

"It depends on what do you mean, is it their face, clothes or personality? Oh and by the way, Vergil asked me to tell you they'll be late. He said there's something he has to do first."

"And what might that be?"

"I don't know, maybe Vergil wants to talk with him. The other guy has kind of a wild nature."

"Is that so?" Lucia asked and smiled. Mary looked at her and shook her head.

"I know that smile. You can't be serious…" Mary said.

"Why not? If he's cute I'll be more than serious"

"Okay…" Mary said. She knew that if Lucia decided something there was no use in objecting.

--

Meanwhile outside Lucia's office Vergil was trying to inject some good behaviour into Dante.

"Listen to me you fool! You're going to act like a gentleman in there or I'll knock you out!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get so uptight with me bro" Dante said.

"And don't call me your brother while we're here, got it?"

"As you wish, bro…" Dante said and laughed. Vergil wasn't having fun. This was embarrassing.

"I don't usually ask anything from you, so can you please do as I ask you, just this time Dante?"

"Is it because of that Lady, or have you changed on your own? As I remember last time you were this kind was when we were 8..." Dante said, winked and smiled at Vergil.

"Thank you…" Vergil said glaring at Dante.

"You hate it when someone says something good of you. You're just so selfish" Dante said. That was kind of true, but Vergil had nothing to say about it. Dante gave it some thought.

"Okay, if I promise you I'll be like a gentleman behind these doors I can call you my brother?"

"Okay…"

"...What? Are you serious?" Dante asked. "_What was going on with Vergil?_" he wondered, he had never accepted that since they'd grown up.

"I said okay BUT NOT TODAY! This is too important a meeting, if you'll tell them today we'll never get to our mission in time" Vergil said. He knew the girls would like to talk about it, but he didn't feel ready for Mary's questions yet.

"Okay, so is this the time we're supposed to go in?" Dante asked and Vergil nodded.

"But I'll go first because I'm older than you" Vergil said and pushed Dante behind him.

"Oh, is that so?" Dante said and smiled.

Vergil turned his back on Dante and at the same time opened the doors to Lucia's office, walking through, Dante running up behind him. Before Vergil noticed him Dante ran and pushed him forward so he fell over. As a counter attack Vergil was able to kick Dante on his ankle so he fell over too.

"What on earth you guys are doing?"

"... Nothing…" Vergil said and looked up.

"I guess you're having fun" Mary said with a grin on her face.

"Mary?"

"So, This Lady of yours is called Mary?" Dante smiled

"Shut up, she is NOT my Lady" Vergil said, and felt embarrassed, so he gave a kick.

"Ouch! That hurts" Dante moaned.

"You deserve it" Vergil said satisfied and grinned.

"Excuse me but how long are you planning to lay down there?" Lucia asked.

Vergil glared at Dante and rose up. Dante seems to have no other choice than to do the same thing.

"That's much better" Lucia said and suddenly she saw something familiar. She looked at Vergil and then Dante...There was something in their faces even if their hair seems to be different.

"What are you looking at?" Vergil asked. He had a bad feeling about the look in Lucia's eyes.

"Nothing. I just wondered what his name is" Lucia said and looked at Dante.

"It's Dante, and yours?" Dante asked. The girl seemed to be cute, with that red hair of hers of course.

"I'm Lucia, nice to meet you, Dante" she said. He seemed so handsome to her.

"Let's get to business, Okay?" Vergil said.

"You seem to hate love birds Vergil" Mary said grinning.

"I only want my job" Vergil said. That's was true, he couldn't stand all this stuff about love. He didn't need it.

"So you want your mission. Well, that's very simple. You guys are going to take us, the girls, to a romantic date in the skyscraper restaurant near the beach…" Lucia said and smiled.

"...What?" The twins asked together, totally caught off-guard.

"That's right. Your first mission together is to spend a night with us and tell us about both of you, we want to see how you're going to survive" Lucia said.

"And if we don't have fun, or we have nothing to say about you to her father, you're not going to get the biggest mission available. We have to make sure you'll survive the mission which is planned for you two, with this date. If you make it tonight, there's no way you can fail with the big one" Mary continued the explanation of Lucia's plan. The twins looked at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Are you going to do it?" Lucia asked.

"Or is it too hard for you to handle two ladies?" Mary asked and girls had a big laugh.

"I don't think so…" Vergil said and cut the laughing with his voice.

"That's right. We can handle whatever you want us to do…" Dante said and grinned.

"So it's settled. I hope you have your uniforms" Lucia said.

"Uniforms?" Dante asked as Vergil looked at Lucia.

"You know he doesn't have it, he just got here"

"I know, that's why we have some extra uniforms here. He'll get to use one of those until his own is made"

"Thanks" Dante said.

"We'll meet you in 12 hours, at 7 o'clock in front of the Skyscraper restaurant Amado, next to the Sini beach" Lucia said and took her bag, as did Mary, and they went to the doors.

"Everyone out of my office"

The twins came out after the girls. The four said some goodbyes, then the girls headed to Lucia's home and the twins headed downstairs to get a uniform for Dante.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Mary asked. She was worried about Vergil.

"I'm sure of it. The sons of Sparda, they'll make it through everything" Lucia said. Mary stared at her.

"What did you say?"

"Actually it was my father. He wanted to have Dante here because he is Vergil's brother. I'm sorry I haven't told you but they have to believe we don't know that"

"It's Okay Lucia, I guess I understand. So, where to? Dresses or make-up?" Mary asked.

"Dresses first then to my home for make-up" Lucia said, and the two ladies closed the firm's doors behind them and left in Mary's car.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 3.** **I had fun while writing this and more fun when I got the idea for their mission. For you who are waiting their mission to start, it will start in Chapter 6 :) There's going to be something else in Chapter 4 and 5 first... :) I'll try to write them soon :) I'm sorry about these changes with my Chapters but I have to cut my Chapter 4 in two or it's going to be too long in my opinion. ****But I hope you'll enjoy. **


	4. Uniforms and gala dresses

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry series.**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this one. So, the mission is a date but before it all four of them have to make some shopping. This Chapter was to be so long I had to cut it in two instead of one. Myself I prefer shorter chapters 'cause those aren't so sleepy to read. (I'll get sleepy :D) So here's the first part :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Get ready for the date, part 1: Uniforms and gala dresses**

The two were standing in the elevator. To get their uniforms they needed to go on 4th floor of the skyscraper to meet a costumer in the clothes department. Being in an elevator for 36 floors though was easier said than done for these twins. Staring at each other, Vergil was on left side and Dante on right. Vergil was deep in his thoughts and Dante tossing his coin over and over. The elevator stopped on the 4th floor.

"Well, are we going?" Dante asked as he left from elevator. Vergil was right behind him, but as they walked along the corridor he didn't say a thing.

"So which one of these doors is it?"

"Last one on the right" Vergil said, still thinking. Dante nodded and went ahead. Vergil was in no rush, he already had his uniform, but he was wondering. He felt like he wasn't ready for the mission.

"A date with Mary..." he sighed. Every single thing that has happened to him during last weeks while he's been working in this firm came up in his mind. Why him? Why Mary? Why...

"I can't do this!" Vergil shouted with force, hitting the wall on his left. "_What's wrong with me?_" he thought as he leaned on the wall. He felt angry at himself for thinking of Mary. He doesn't want to think about her beautiful face, nice clothing and the way she uses her Kalina Ann. There's no way he's going to stand this, but why? He felt something was different deep in his evil heart than it was before, and no matter how much he tried to get rid of it the feeling was there to stay. Vergil turned around. He had to be careful with these thoughts in him. If Dante gets to know about his confused feelings for Mary he'll make it the biggest news of this century, at least that's what Vergil could see happening.

"Hey!" Dante shouted. Vergil was frightened.

"Aren't you coming?" Dante asked seeing something was bothering his big brother.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm coming, soon, Okay?" Vergil said glaring at Dante.

"Okay..." Dante said. This time he was sure about Vergil. He wasn't his normal self.

Vergil stayed standing in corridor while Dante went on to the clothes department. He just couldn't do this.

"_Even for Mary?_" he heard it telepathically. "_Dante..._" Vergil replied using the same ability as Dante did. Dante continued, "_I thought you'll never give up. Are you going to do it now, because of Mary? You're weaker than-_". "_Shut up!_" Vergil tried to object. "_You know I'm right, don't you bro?_" Dante said. "_Get out of my mind!_" Vergil raged at his brother. Then it was all quiet. Neither the words nor voice of his brother were heard in his mind any longer. Vergil was relieved. He spent some more time in the corridor before heading after Dante to the costumer's room.

--

Elsewhere the girls were having fun as they tried on one after another beautiful gala dresses. Lucia was trying on white ones and Mary green ones. It was so hard for them to decide 'cause there were so many of those beauties.

"I think it should be light green like that one over there" Lucia guided Mary.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes I do. It fits better with your black hair than deep green like that one you're wearing now"

"Hmm... I guess you're right. Or maybe I should wear something light blue"

"Boys are wearing blue tonight. So, I think light green looks nicer against deep blue uniform"

"Against? Lucia! What on earth are you thinking?" Mary asked and blushed. Lucia was having fun.

"I'm sorry. You really need to be careful with blushing though. If you're blushing tonight I'm sure Vergil will too and he won't like it you know" Lucia said and smiled. Mary's blushing near Vergil might be their biggest problem tonight.

"I know, but I think I can't. It's just so big a thing when he's standing close to me..." Mary said sadly. Lucia looked at her, she had to think of something or Mary was going to feel worse.

"Anyways, I think you should try this one on" she said to Mary and gave her a light green gala dress.

"Are you sure? It's, kind of open..."

"I know and that's why you should try it on. He might like it" Lucia said and winked.

Mary took the dress from Lucia and looked it over. It sure was very pretty. It was shining in the lights from the small diamonds on it and on shoulder straps was roses running from the chest to the back, made of the same light green satin as the dress itself. The hemline was made in layers, the back of the dress was open till waistline and there was a big ribbon to tie on at the back. Mary looked at Lucia but she was already looking at a dress for herself. Mary smiled and went to the fitting-room.

--

Dante was standing in front of the large body mirror and examining his uniform on him. In the mirror he saw Vergil come to the room and head to his wardrobe.

"What took you so long! Dante asked while fitting his uniform's collar. How could it be so difficult?

"That's-"

"None of my business. I know, you always say that" Dante said.

"Good, we don't have to talk about it then" Vergil said satisfied and took his uniform from wardrobe.

"You know... This uniform is kind of cool" Dante said still fighting with his collar.

Vergil didn't say anything, he just put on his uniform and fitted his collar in no time. Dante was getting tired of his collar. He was not good with these kind of clothes. Vergil was watching him and smiled.

"Little brothers..."

"What? Hey, I'm not having fun with this so don't laugh at me"

"I'm not laughing, just smiling" Vergil said. Dante sighed and Vergil smiled. There was silence for a few minutes more before Dante had had enough.

"How on earth are you wearing this!" Dante shouted, turning to Vergil.

"Need some help, don't you?" Vergil said and grinned. Dante stared at his brother who seemed to be having fun. Vergil left his sword in a chair and walked towards Dante, still smiling. He stopped right in front of him and raised his hands on Dante's neck.

"Lets see, this one goes there..." Vergil said while fitting Dante's collar.

"Do you really know what you're doing now?" Dante asked.

"Yes I do. I'm trying to help you so shut your mouth and raise your chin!" Vergil said and pulled up Dante's collar.

"Just don't hit me in the face..."

"Oh, I'd like to..." Vergil said and looked at Dante's face, one that looked right back at him. Vergil sighed and Dante grinned. It had been so long since Vergil was this kind so Dante was happy for this moment.

"There. Is it Okay now?" Vergil asked when he got his job done. Dante turned and looked in mirror.

"Yeah, I guess so, thanks..."

"You're welcome, just don't get used to this, next time you have to fit it by yourself" Vergil said.

"I will" Dante said and smiled. Vergil took his sword, closed his wardrobe and went to leave.

"When do I get my own wardrobe? Dante asked walking after Vergil.

"I don't know, maybe after you prove you're worthy" Vergil said, and the two left the building.

--

Lucia was searching for a white and beautiful gala dress for herself from a number of such dresses, but it seemed she couldn't find anything just how she wanted. It was easy to find a gala dress for Mary, so why was it so hard to find one for her. There's so many white dresses anyway. Was that why she couldn't decide?

"This, no, those are such horrible sleeves. I hate sleeves..."

She continued to next clothes hanger shaking her head.

"Shoulder straps, hmm, no, I don't want them either... What's this?"

Lucia picked up and looked at a shining white gala dress with no sleeves or shoulder straps. The upper part of the dress was made of shiny satin with snow-capped designs and some lace in front of the chest with few a small silver lace flowers on it. The dress itself seemed to be tight enough so that it wouldn't fall down. The hemline was also white satin and kind of the same as on Mary's dress except that in this one had two silver stripes around the lower part.

"This is it! I found it!" Lucia yelled happily. She went to the mirror and raised the dress in front of her to see how it was going to look on her. It was perfect.

"Lucia!" Mary yelled and came over to Lucia with that light green gala dress on. Lucia turned around.

"Wow, that's perfect. Oh, you're so beautiful" Lucia said when she saw Mary.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. He's got to like you, so cute with roses and perfect color. I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you. How about you? Have you found something you like?" Mary asked and Lucia remembered her dress.

"I think I have. What do you think? Is this beautiful enough?" Lucia asked and looked in the mirror.

"It has to be! Where did you find it?"

"It was in that clothes hanger over there...do you think I should try this one?"

"Absolutely!" Mary replied. The white dress was so beautiful.

They went to the fitting-rooms. Mary got changed back into her normal outfit and Lucia tried the dress. Mary came out of the fitting-room Lucia was in and soon after Lucia came out to show the dress on her to Mary.

"It's SO beautiful" Mary said. Lucia looked like a princess in her to her.

"Is our newbie going to like this?" Lucia asked and looked at Mary.

"Are you sure you wanna try to get know him?" Mary asked. Lucia often does things before thinking them through. She wanted to be sure this wasn't one of those crazy one night loves of Lucia's.

"At least I want to try. He seems to be something different"

"Different... He's a demon, that's different" Mary said looking at Lucia who looked back at Mary.

"I guess you're right, maybe that's why I feel so excited about him. He's not like boys are usually. He's more dangerous, just like your sweetie Vergil" Lucia said grinning at Mary.

"Okay, Okay, so are you going to buy it?"

"Yes! Lucia said happily and returned to the fitting room. After few minutes Lucia came out and the girls took the dresses to pay for them. Then they left the shop and headed to Lucia's place.

While walking and talking Lucia's phone began to ring. She got it out of her bag and answered.

"Hi, where are you now?"

"Oh, hi Dante, did Vergil give my number to you?"

"Yeah, he says he's sorry but he didn't wanna call you himself" Dante explained.

"Okay, what's the matter?"

"Just a little thing, you two, please don't wear necklaces tonight"

"Why?"

"Just don't, Okay, that's all I can tell you"

"What are you planning there?"

"Nothing..." Dante said and cut the call.

"That was mean!" Lucia said and put her phone back in her bag.

"What's so mean?" Mary asked.

"Dante, he told me not to wear any necklaces tonight, and you too. Then he just cut the call without saying anything!" Lucia raged.

"Hey, come on! They got to have a good reason. I won't wear necklace 'cause maybe Vergil will BUY SOMETHING!" Mary said. She was so excited Lucia could see stars shining in her eyes.

"Now that you mentioned it, I guess you're right, but is Dante going to buy something for me?"

"I think he is, it's so romantic, isn't it Lucia? In the balcony of a skyscraper, under thousands of stars, listening to the rush of the sea, he gives me a shining diamond necklace and fits it around my neck and then...the first KISS!"

Lucia looked at Mary, she was in her dream world again. Mary seemed to want something special with Vergil, she had to really love him. Lucia smiled. She gave Mary a little, soft to wake up her. Laughing and dreaming together they continued their way to Lucia's place.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 4. I hope it's easier to read than the last 3, and I admit those 3 first Chapters are kind of "running through everything". It's just that I wanted to tell all those things as shortly as possible :) So, hopefully you like this!**


	5. Beauty and jewels

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series****. **

**The girls have found their dresses and the boys have their uniforms. There's no much time left till the date and everyone are in a little hurry in this Chapter. That's all I can tell you now ;) Thanks for Veronica by helping me with chapters from 2 to 5. **

* * *

**Chapter 5. Get ready for the date, part 2: Beauty and jewels**

The boys were standing outside a fancy goods shop when Dante had cut the call to Lucia. Vergil didn't seem to be interested in buying any jewels but agreed, so Dante wouldn't start to advise him about girls. He knew it would be too embarrassing. Dante turned to the store window. There sure were a lot of beautiful jewels, but no necklaces. Dante sighed and got Vergil's attention. He stood besides his little brother who seemed to be slightly disappointed. He looked into the store window and soon realized what the problem was.

"Don't tell me you thought the most expensive jewels in the store would be in the window for everyone to see?" Vergil said and Dante snorted. Vergil sighed.

"So you did..." he said. Dante kept his mouth shut this time.

"Lets go" Vergil continued and gave Dante a tug to move.

Opening the door into the fancy goods shop Vergil walked in and Dante was following right after him, when Vergil suddenly stopped. Dante didn't notice and walked into Vergil.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Dante asked and was little surprised by Vergil's reaction.

"I think we should leave" Vergil said quietly and start to back up. Dante didn't know what to do. It was all so strange, Vergil had never acted like this before.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, I've just been here once before"

"Seems to me like something is bothering you" Dante said way too loud in Vergil's opinion.

"Be quiet you idiot!" Vergil snorted. Then they heard someone was coming.

"May I help you... Hey, it's YOU!" A girl yelled happily and ran towards Vergil who looked like he was in big trouble. Dante just enjoyed the show for a while before he interrupted.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Aren't you going to introduce us, bro?"

"Huh, who is he?" The girl asked Vergil.

"My little brother. He wants to shop here so could you please let me go, my coat gets creased"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." the girl said and stepped back.

"I can't believe that really works on ladies" Dante said and smiled. Vergil glared at Dante to make him stop. This time he was kind.

"So what do you want? I mean to buy..." the girl said.

"Two shiny necklaces. Do you have any?" Dante asked and looked around.

"Oh. Yes, this way please" the girl said and went ahead to the necklace shelves, the boys following her.

In front of the shelves they took a look at the necklaces shining in their holders. The view was amazing even to the twins. Every necklace more beautiful than the last and shining with many colors, each seeming to be the ones the girls would like to have. Dante was excited but Vergil felt little afraid and wondered, '_What if I choose the wrong kind of necklace and Mary doesn't like it?_' Dante was wondering too, '_How it was again, red hair and green eyes... Were Lucia's eyes green?_' Dante looked at Vergil to get some advice on Lucia but Vergil seemed distant so Dante had to make up his mind on his own. He thought hard and then decided.

"I'll take this one" he said and the girl came to open the shelf window. She took out the necklace and left the window open. Dante stepped back and sat down in a chair to wait for Vergil's decision.

--

Mary was taking a hot shower at Lucia's place while Lucia tried to make up her mind about what to wear under the gala dress. She had the dress lying on her bed with a white flower hairclip and the pair of earrings she got from her grandma. She could wear some white underwear but she didn't have any good ones, or so she thought anyway. The red ones were better and the satin of the dress was heavy enough that the red color shouldn't be visible.

"Oh, what can I do? Maybe I have to ask what Mary thinks" Lucia sighed.

She heard the shower stop, meaning Mary was going to come out soon. Lucia sat on her bed holding the best red underwear in her hands, waiting for Mary's opinion. When Mary came they could start to plan their make-up. It was only three more hours until their date with the twins.

--

Dante sat in the chair and followed the shopkeeper with his eyes. It seemed to him she wanted to get know Vergil, that sure showed in the way she looked at him. Vergil of course didn't notice the girl like that.

"How much longer?" Dante asked, breaking the silence in the shop.

"Just let me think..." Vergil said, he felt like he was climbing an endless mountain.

"Okay, but I can't wait much more" Dante said getting up.

He walked over to Vergil who glanced at him and then continued thinking. Dante decided to help, and start to look at the necklaces again. He couldn't remember the girls' faces as clearly as Vergil could, since Dante has seen the girls just once, well, Mary twice but it didn't help him much. He looked at Vergil and noticed he was staring at one point. Dante tried to see what his brother was watching and after some time he was almost sure about it. The shopkeeper girl was standing quietly behind them and Dante got the feeling the girl didn't like what she saw Vergil doing.

"I think I know..." Vergil said, still wondering.

"Good for you, we have less than three hours to go" Dante said and turned to the girl.

"Hey, he's made up his mind on this" Dante said to the girl.

"I heard him..." the girl snorted and Dante had to turn his back on her so she couldn't see him trying not to laugh. The girl ignored him and spoke to Vergil.

"So, do you know which one you want?" She asked as friendlily as possibly.

"Yes I know, this one" Vergil said and showed the necklace he wanted to the girl.

"Okay" the girl said and took the other necklace from the shelf, closing the window. She had both necklaces in her hand as she walked behind the store desk.

"Just come here to pay for these, please, both of you" She said.

"That's all yours Vergil" Dante said with a grin in his face. Vergil shook his head.

"That's 1,500, please"

"Here, use this" Vergil said and gave her the card he'd got from the firm so he could spend money from his account.

"Thank you" the girl said and swiped the card.

"You know, I might have paid for these, but I have no salary yet..." Dante said happily, since Vergil had to pay.

"And believe me, if I could decide you wouldn't have any salary at all..." Vergil said, but Dante took it like a joke. Vergil just sneered and took the small polythene bag with the necklaces in it.

"We'll leave now" Vergil said and Dante followed him out, still smiling and waving to the girl.

Outside the shop Vergil stopped and turned to Dante. He had something to ask Dante that had been bothering him since yesterday at Dante's agency.

"About your agency..." Vergil said, surprising Dante a little, making him stop and listen.

"Yes, what of it?"

"That jukebox I saw there, is it the same one we had at home with mom?" Vergil asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Dante asked and continued walking, Vergil keeping right next to him.

"Just tell me..." Vergil said. Dante sighed.

"Yes, it is the same jukebox, and by the way it has all the same songs that it did years ago" Dante said and smiled, seeing Vergil had a small smile in his own face.

"Can I listen to it again, sometime?" Vergil asked slightly carefully, still looking curiously at his brother.

"Sure, I'll bring it to your wedding, with that Mary. The music is perfect for your wedding night..." Dante grinned as he start to run away from Vergil, who failed to see the funny side of Dante's playful reply, thus the two ended up running down the streets as Vergil cursed Dante all the way to their next destination.

--

Mary walked into Lucia's bedroom, where Lucia was sitting on her bed, and seemed to be thinking.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked while taking her clothes out of her bag.

"Oh, yes... I've been wondering, should I wear red or white under the gala dress. What do you think?" Lucia asked. Mary looked at her and gave it some thought.

"I think red one is more romantic... Although it depends on how far you're planning to go..." Mary said and winked. Lucia wondered.

"Hmm... I think I'll be a good girl tonight..."

"Oh, I see, so you're serious with him..." Mary said. She was happy Lucia was taking a relationship seriously for once.

"But I'll still wear red" Lucia said and smiled. It was true, red was more romantic than white when it came down to it.

"I'm glad I was able to help you with that. But now I'm going to try on my clothes" Mary said.

Lucia got up and started getting dressed too. It took some time but they were done eventually ready. The last thing they did was Mary helping Lucia to pull up the zip on her back, then they were finished. Next Lucia opened the drawer of her dressing table and took out a make-up bag. Mary was excited, she didn't usually use any make-up so she didn't have her own. Luckily, Lucia promised she could use her make-up.

"I only have that large wall mirror so I think we'd better go to hall" Lucia said and Mary nodded.

"Will you help me if I can't get it right myself?" Mary asked carefully.

"You'll be fine. Just stay calm and don't think about Vergil while you put it on" Lucia said. They walked out to the small hall of Lucia's flat and stood in front of the mirror.

"Can you turn the lights on?" Lucia asked, Mary doing so.

Lucia turned her bag over and dropped everything in it onto a small table she had in the hall.

"There's so many of them" Mary said quietly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to use all of them. I can choose the colours for you if you want" Lucia said.

Mary nodded happily. Lucia used make-up more often, so she would know more about it.

"Lets see" Lucia said, holding Mary's face in her hands. She thought a little, and then she knew just what to do.

"Okay, here goes nothing, are you ready?" Lucia asked picking up some make-up.

"Do you know what works good on my face?" Mary asked.

"I think so, I'll give you two eye shadows, jade and white, then light red, no pink lipstick 'cause your skin is kind of fair. Your eyes are quite captive so I think we should focus on your them" Lucia said. Mary was kind of confused.

"My eyes? They are red and blue! How can they be capturing?"

"It has nothing to do with your eyes' colour, silly" Lucia said and smiled. Mary didn't seem to understand.

"Listen, what I meant is that your eyes' form and shape is capturing, and all we have to do is to bring it out with eye shadows and a little bit of black eye liner, and I'm sure Vergil will love looking into your eyes, 'cause they'll be so beautiful to him..." Lucia said still smiling. Mary thought over what Lucia told her and nodded, it sounded great to her.

"Just put white colour all over you eyelids then jade on it right behind your eyelashes, then some on your eyelids. Then use this black eye liner and black mascara. I think that's going to be good on you" Lucia finished her explanation.

"Okay, I'll try, but if this too hard for me can you help me?" Mary asked and Lucia nodded.

"So what colours are you going to use?" Mary asked while picking out the make-up she needed.

"Something dark red or dark red and purple for eye shadow I guess, and maybe something dark like black for eye liner and mascara. There's not a lot of colours to use with red hair you know" Lucia said, smiling at Mary through the mirror.

"I think you're right" Mary replied and the girls started to put the make-up on their faces. Time was running short and they'd have to go soon, it wouldn't be good to leave the boys waiting for them, at least not on the first date.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 5. Next I'll start their date. There's so much to happen it will be more than one chapter long for sure :)**


	6. Relieved feelings

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry series.**** Everything is ready for the date but is everything going as planned? Dante might have his own show there and Vergil might be embarrassed. Lucia has guided Mary with Vergil, will everything be allright? Wanna find out...please read!**

**Thanks to Veronica by helping again.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. Relieved feelings

The day was turning to night as Lucia and Mary were sitting in the restaurant of the skyscraper near the Sini beach. The time was already 6.55pm, so the twins should arrive soon. Lucia wondered and watched at the sky. It sure was beautiful as the sun sets gave off the reddish colour to the sky and sea. The sun was like a huge orange ball floating in the sea, and the sea was still...so still. Lucia took a deep breath and sighed. If only there's someone...

"What time is it?"

Lucia was frightened, but soon realized it was only Mary asking the time.

"Um...It's 6.59pm. Why?"

"Just asking. I can't wait till they get here...," Mary said, being restless.

"I don't think they'll be here just at the time. My father is going to meet them first. He said there's something the twins should know... ", Lucia said.

"And that is?"

"I don't know...but he said it's important..," Lucia wondered. Usually she knows all these talks.

"I hope it's nothing bad...like they won't be able to come here because of some huge demon is trying to kill everybody in the city."

"Mary!"

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean that."

"It's Okay...I've made over it...," Lucia said, but she couldn't forget her memories.

The girls sat there few minutes longer, both of them deep in one's thoughts. And then...

"Hello Ladies!"

The girls heard someone called them and they saw Vergil trying to calm down as Dante came laughing from behind him to the table where Lucia and Mary were sitting. Lucia moved to window side of the table and Dante sat down next to her. Vergil came there too; he looked to be near blushing. Everyone was staring at their table. The three were ready to feel embarrassed, it was so uncomfortable and unlike his friends, Dante was having a hard time trying not to laugh more than he already was.

"Could you, please, stop that?" Vergil asked, and noticed Lucia was smiling, almost laughing too. Mary had a hard time listening over Dante's quiet laughter. Vergil did not find it amusing.

"What's so fun anyway?" He asked from his brother who hardly was able to tell he doesn't know.

After some time, Dante had calmed down, but still didn't know what was so fun earlier. The four had their dinners on the table and they were chatting,...most of the twins talked.

"Really?" Mary asked, her eyes were kind of shining.

"You should know, not me..." Dante said. Mary blushed.

"Can we finally talk about something else than..."mine"..." Vergil asked quietly and felt embarrassed.

"I think that's very absorbing..." Lucia said, laughing.

"How many drinks have you three had?" Vergil asked, and the three were laughing. Sure, it wasn't fun for Vergil to listen Dante's talk about Vergil's private things...at least in the restaurant.

"Just two for me." Dante said.

"That's two too much..." Vergil muttered. The girls said they've both had one before the ones they had now. Vergil seemed to be nervous, and Lucia decided to change the subject...almost.

"So, how about you Dante...got a great chum in your pants as well?" She asked. Dante was just drinking while hearing the question. He burst it out in his glass.

"That's right." Mary said, and continued.

"If Dante knows that much of Vergil's, he sure can tell about his own too."

Dante raised his eyes and saw the girls staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"That's...none of your business. " Dante said carefully, and turned his head away.

"Don't you turn your face, mister? I want to know..." Lucia said, smiling.

"I know! Maybe Vergil could tell us, like Dante did?" Mary said, and Lucia nodded, still smiling.

"No!" Dante tried to object.

"Why not?" Vergil asked, and all the three were staring at Dante.

"Because..." Dante gave a fast reply, but then he had to wonder. What can he say?

"Well?" Lucia asked. Dante looked around to get some advice, to get off this uncomfortable situation he was in. Suddenly he got it.

"...We're going to dance, sweetie." Dante grinned, and Lucia was totally surprised.

"WHAT! You mean...you wanna dance with me? ...can you?" Lucia wondered while asking.

"Why don't you come to find out? I tell you, I'm full of surprises..." Dante winked with a smile in his face. Lucia wondered, but agreed. She was curious.

"Surprises...He's more like out of control, I say..." Vergil wondered as Dante left with Lucia to the dancing floor. They seem to be in a hurry, but why..?

"Finally!" Mary yelled happily, and wrapped her hands around Vergil, hugging him dearly. Vergil became terribly anxious.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Vergil asked, trying to get away from Mary...in vain.

"What's wrong, cutie? Are you scared of a little me? I'm just "a girl", right?" Mary talked softly to Vergil, stroking his cheek. That's what Lucia told her to do. It seems like stroking has some kind of soft effect on him. She was happy. He was tense.

On the dancing floor Dante and Lucia were having some talking during their dancing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucia asked, and tried to see Vergil and Mary in their seats.

"Of course it is, just dance with me, Okay...they'll be just fine. He loves her..." Dante said softly.

"He does? Did he tell you?" Lucia asked. She was little surprised.

"No, he didn't, but I know him...trust me..." Dante said, watching her. Lucia sighed, and laid her head on Dante's shoulder. His shoulder felt so soft. With the slow music and dancing, Lucia felt she could fall in sleep. She felt relaxed as Dante was holding her.

"Cute? ...me?" Vergil asked quietly. Mary continued stroking his cheek. He was so cute.

"Yes, you are." she said smiling. Seems to her, he started to relax a little.

"Can you hold me...please?" Mary asked carefully. She noticed Vergil was looking in her eyes, she didn't want to, but she had to look back to his eyes. Something was different in those icy, light blue eyes of his; they seemed so warm and gentle. Vergil gave a small smile to Mary and raised his right arm behind Mary's neck, laying his hand on her right arm and took her right hand to his left. Then he carefully pressed her on his breast.

"Like this?" Vergil asked softly. Mary just sighed in reply, and closed her eyes. His body was so warm.

Even if their dance has ended, Lucia stayed close to Dante. There was something different in him, Lucia could sense it. This 'something' that made her so relaxed, while he was holding her. It can't be the only reason for this feeling of her he's got the demon's blood in his veins. She just wants to hold him tight.

"Shall we go back?" Dante asked, still holding Lucia.

"...what time is it?" Lucia asked. She was kind of sleepy.

"It seems to be 9.10pm. Time's running fast tonight..." Dante said, and Lucia raised her head.

"Where is everyone?" Lucia asked quietly, looking at Dante.

"The band has finished playing so the dancing people are leaving or going back to their seats..." Dante replied, looking back at Lucia. She seems to be so beautiful when she's sleepy.

"Okay...I guess I've got to wake up..." Lucia said and smiled.

"Sweet dreams?" Dante asked, holding Lucia's hand as they were walking back to Vergil and Mary.

"Absolutely...thank you..." Lucia said. She felt so relaxed and happy for a very long time.

Vergil didn't know how long he'd been holding Mary. Actually, he didn't even think about it before he saw Dante and Lucia walking back to them, hand in hand. Vergil softly touched on Mary's nose to wake her up from her dreams.

"What is it?"

"Our friends are coming back..." Vergil said. They let go of each other when the other two came to them.

"We're sorry to interrupt...you were so cute like that." Lucia said.

"What time is it?" Mary asked.

"It's exactly 9.13pm." Dante said. Lucia sighed.

"I guess I'm going..." Lucia said. The three looked at her. Mary was surprised.

"So soon?" She asked. Lucia nodded.

"There's someone I've got to visit..." Lucia said.

"Are you going?" Mary asked from Vergil.

"I don't know...you?" Vergil asked.

"I'll stay if you stay..." Mary replied and Vergil nodded. They will stay for a little longer.

"See you tomorrow." Lucia said, and waved to the others. Then she left.

"What are you going to do?" Vergil asked from his little brother, who seemed to be wondering.

"I guess I'll leave you here..."

"So you're going too?" Mary asked. Dante nodded, and waved goodbye to Vergil and Mary.

"So what are we going to do next? Vergil asked from Mary who seemed to be watching him.

"You want some fresh air?" Mary asked.

"Maybe... You've got something in your mind?" Vergil asked, and Mary smiled as an answer, so they decided to leave the restaurant. The two closed the doors of the skyscraper behind them. They started walking to their next destination, hand in hand. To the place Mary had in her mind.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 6. So Dante is going with Lucia and Vergil is going with Mary. There's all I need for the next two Chapters. I hope you enjoy :)


	7. Lovers in the night

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry series.**

**This is fully a Vergil/Mary chapter, something that happens for them after the date. There's going to be a Dante/Lucia chapter later, but I hope you're going to like this one. Myself, I think the end of this chapter is cute. Vergil is a cutie, on his way of course :) And thanks again, Veronica :) ...by helping.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. Lovers in the night

The two were walking through the night. Mary was playing with her mobile phone and Vergil was deep in thought again, as the two walked along the street, hand in hand. After playing for a while, Mary put her phone back in her bag and looked up to see where they were going, they were still heading the right way. She hoped he'd like where they were going. Mary looked up at Vergil and saw him thinking. She softly plucked at his hand. Vergil came back to reality and noticed Mary watching him. She had questioning look in her eyes, as if wondering what's wrong. Vergil sighed.

"Why so wretched?" He asked.

"I'm not wretched, just wondering, you're always thinking so much" Mary said, holding onto her hand tighter. Vergil looked at her.

"That's the way I am. Something wrong with it?"

"No, not really. What were you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." Vergil said. The two were watching each other as they walked to the gate of the Sini beach. Vergil raised his eyes and looked around. "The beach", he thought and looked back at Mary who was smiling.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked. Vergil seemed to be a little incredulous of the beach.

"Why the beach?" He asked her. She sighed.

"Because it's romantic..."

"It is?" Vergil asked, and Mary nodded. He took a better look around and as much as he tried, he wasn't able to find anything bad to say about the place.

"Why are you so negative?" Mary asked. Vergil was surprised. He'd never realised he might be thinking so negatively about things.

"I'm sorry." he said and looked at Mary. She seemed to be disappointed in her escort.

"So, you want to go there?" Vergil asked, trying to make Mary feel better.

She looked at him for a while, but in the end, she couldn't resist his light blue eyes. Her bad mood turned into a smile on her face and she nodded back. Vergil was relieved. He took her hand tighter in his own, and slowly continued walking on. He was smiling and looking into Mary's eyes, to her annoyance.

"How dare you?" Mary asked looking back into his eyes. Vergil started laughing, it was the very first time Mary had heard him laugh and she had no choice but to laugh with him. He was relaxed, having fun, maybe for the first time in years, she could see it, from his eyes.

Mary had a hard time as they walked in the beach, because the sand yielded under her high heels. They were walking towards the seashore to see the waves, just like Mary has planned. Vergil was smiling; it looked so fun for him when Mary was swinging to and fro.

"You don't have to walk so fast!" Mary complained to Vergil. He was still smiling.

"I'm not walking fast, you're just walking like a snail."

"Haha, that's fun. Why don't you try the high heels first and then tell jokes?" Mary said.

"I think your high heels are too small for me." Vergil said laughing, and Mary pushed him away.

"I don't need you to keep on my feet..." Mary said and continued walking. They were able to take few steps forward, without holding each other's hand, until...

"See? I'm doing just fiiiNEEE!" Mary yelled as she fell over. Vergil had a hard time trying not to laugh at the toppled Mary. She was so embarrassed at Vergil's reaction.

"Don't laugh at me... My dress is spoilt." Mary sobbed. That made Vergil realise she wasn't having fun like he was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Vergil said as he bent down to help Mary back on her feet.

"My ankle, it hurts." Mary said, still sobbing as Vergil held her.

"Really?" He asked. Mary nodded and raised her arms behind Vergil's neck. He wasn't sure what to do. Mary in his arms, Vergil was standing there and keeping Mary on her right foot. She couldn't stand on her left foot, she was keeping it up in the air. It really seemed to be hurt.

"I think we shouldn't stay here..." Vergil said and looked at Mary. She had some tears shining in her eyes. Vergil sighed.

"I know you'd like to spend time with me here tonight, but your ankle is more important now." Vergil tried to explain. Mary seemed to be listening carefully.

"Can you carry me?" Mary asked.

"Where to?"

"... My home" she said quietly and continued.

"There's bandages that can be used on my ankle, please Vergil?"

"I guess I can do that favor for a girl so pretty." Vergil smiled and Mary felt herself blushing again.

Vergil bent a little to get her legs on his arm and then he started to carry Mary to her home along the streets of Loma. Mary was whispering into his ear during the way they went, and she enjoyed of the attention Vergil gave her this night.

As they got out from the elevator, Vergil let Mary down on her feet so she can open the door. Mary limped in first and Vergil came after her. It was the first time Vergil had visited Mary's home. He tried not to show it but he was a little nervous. He stayed there were he was standing after closing the door behind them, as Mary tried to get to her medicine cabinet. She sighed when she saw Vergil was just standing and looking around.

"Can't you even help me?" She asked.

"Huh? Yes." Vergil said. He took off his shoes, and then walked to Mary.

"I have some bandages in my medicine cabinet over there, can you bring them to me? I'll go sit in the living room." Mary said and Vergil nodded.

Mary continued limping to the living room and sat on the sofa. She took her high heel off of her right foot and decided to have some fun with Vergil. He soon came back into living room where Mary was waiting.

"Is this the one you meant?" He asked and showed Mary the bandage he found.

"Yes it is." Mary said and Vergil put the bandage on the table.

"I thought you were going to help me with these, please, take off your coat. I won't bite you."

"Um... Are you sure?" Vergil asked, looking incredulous. This was all new for him.

"Of course cutie." Mary said smiling. She knew she was going to have fun tonight.

Vergil nodded and went back to the hall, and hung his coat on a coat rack. While he was there he saw something on a small table which was next to the coat rack. It was a piece of small paper and it caught his interest. He looked around but didn't see Mary; she was still in living room. Vergil wanted to check the paper out, but something told him not to do so. Even though his instincts told him there was something he should know, he decided not to read it, at least, not yet.

Mary was sitting in the sofa as Vergil came back to her. She smiled for him and he smiled back.

"What I have to do?" Vergil asked. Mary raised her left foot on a stool. Looking at Vergil, she told him.

"Well, first you could help me to take off that high heel from my foot. Be careful, please"

"Okay, I'll try" Vergil said. He took her left foot in his hands very carefully. Mary was excited. His hands felt so big around her foot, and warm too. And what's more important, he was able to remove the high heel without causing Mary the least bit of pain.

"Thank you. Can you put the bandage on now? Just roll it around my ankle; here's the clip to hold it tight enough." Mary said and gave the clip to Vergil as he was rolling the bandage around her slender ankle.

Mary was soon feeling better with her ankle so Vergil told her he had to go send a text message to Dante. As Vergil went to the hall Mary tried to rise up. Because her night with Vergil on the beach has failed, she wanted to have something else, to replace it.

She limped to her balcony's door and moved a curtain aside to see outside. The stars were still shining in the sky. She opened the door and went out onto the balcony. She leaned on balustrade and watched the sky. It sure was a very beautiful view she thought, glad she lived on the top floor of the building.

Returning to the living-room, Vergil noticed Mary wasn't sitting where she used to be.

"Mary?" Vergil called. She couldn't be in the toilet. He would have seen her if she went there.

"I'm here honey!" Mary replied. Vergil turned to face the voice and saw the door to the balcony was open. He went to look and saw Mary there, leaning on the balustrade.

"What are you doing here? I thought your foot hurt." Vergil said.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're worried about me..." Mary said smiling. She looked at Vergil. He was pursing up his lips, as if there might be something he didn't want to let her to know about, his, feelings maybe? Mary was so happy for the thought, she felt like jumping in happiness.

"I was just asking..." Vergil said smoothly. That was all he had to do to flag in Mary's happy atmosphere.

"You're so mean..." Mary said, turning her back on him. Vergil turned away too.

The two spent the next few minutes like this. The first one to feel uncomfortable was Vergil. He turned his head just enough to see Mary's back was still turned on him. Mary felt Vergil looking at her but didn't move a bit, even though she wanted to. He had to tell her he was sorry and that was that. Vergil was still watching her. Something has changed in Mary during last few days, in his eyes, as he saw her.

Was it because of his turning to evil, because it was hard for him to understand all these feelings he had, somewhere inside him? He thought hard on that one, and then decided to try talking with Mary again.

"So, what's going to happen next?" he asked. Mary was still quiet. She was waiting.

"Are you really that mad at me?" Vergil continued asking but nothing happened.

"Great..." he sighed. He watched Mary for few seconds more, and then he took few, careful steps closer to her. Mary knew he was coming and smiled. Of course Vergil didn't notice that.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Vergil asked and was frightened as Mary suddenly turned around.

"How dare you to scare me like that!" he asked annoyed.

Mary just looked at him without saying anything. Acting like this Mary knew she could confuse Vergil and keep him off guard. Vergil was losing control, he was nervous. "How dare she to play with me like this? It's ridiculous." Vergil thought. Then he realised something about Mary; her eyes. She was staring right into his eyes. Suddenly something changed inside Vergil. He was tensing, but over what? He got even more nervous and tense as he noticed the changes in the way he was breathing.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked. She felt so bad. Vergil seemed to be scared, at least his eyes did.

"W-w-what's happening to me?" he asked quietly and Mary saw a tear was running down his cheek.

"It's Okay honey, just face it, I know you can do it." Mary said peacefully holding Vergil's arms as just stared into his hands.

"There's nothing to be afraid of..." Mary said, moving closer to Vergil. He raised his head a little so Mary could see his eyes.

"It's Okay, please, try to hug me. I promise you, it won't hurt you" Mary said peacefully, with a kind smile on her face.

Vergil was quiet but looked at Mary. She nodded to him and he sighed. Carefully and slowly, he took her in his arms, watching her so that she wouldn't attack him. Mary felt his acting like this was so ridiculous, but she understood him too. That's why she kept her laughter inside her, so it wouldn't hurt him. He hugged her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Mary noticed Vergil was starting to calm down. After hugging each other for a while, Mary raised her head, touching his nose with her own. Vergil was frightened by this, but not too badly. Mary looked into his eyes, waiting for when he was ready. Since Vergil seemed in no rush to stop holding her she slowly raised her arms behind his neck. Vergil was watching her. Mary smiled and gently touched on Vergil's nose. This time he softly touched her nose back. Taking that as a "Yes", she carefully touched his lips with hers, and they had their first kiss together as the stars shone, and smiled, on them in the sky above.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 7.

**Next one is Dante/Lucia...but who is Galeo and Sirkus? Sorry friends, but you've got to wait ;)**


	8. The story of Galeo

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series.**

**So it's finally happened! Mary had her first kiss with Vergil, even if Vergil seemed like he didn't know what was happening :) But how's it going with Dante and Lucia. Lucia sure wasn't her normal self after she left the skyscraper and Dante decided to follow her. Where Lucia is going to and why? The story is going on. Oh, and sorry it took so long to update :) Please enjoy!**

**Thanks for helping again Veronica :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8. The story of Galeo**

Dante was walking along the streets of Loma. The night was so warm and so fresh; the stars were shining in the sky as he walked on. He was following Lucia. Something was bothering her, he could sense it. Dante stopped.

He saw Lucia was crossing the street to a huge park, at least that's what he thought it looked like. He continued walking and when he came to where Lucia crossed the street, he saw it was the city's graveyard instead. Dante wondered what was in there. Crossing the street, he continued following Lucia.

Lucia was deep in her thoughts while she walked along the paths of the graveyard. Tears were falling and shining on her cheeks as her mind repeated those memories of hers. She was once again able to hear his voice calling for her over and over again.

She could feel the pain he surely had while falling deep into the gorge, among the huge rocks, outside the city. It had been two years now since it has happened and Lucia felt she wouldn't ever forget that day, the day she lost her very first love. She was so very unhappy, months of sadness followed. After her hardest time of sorrow she felt, was left behind, she'd been having those one night loves, her father didn't know about them. Lucky really, because she wasn't happy about what she had done.

The reason why Lucia had come to the graveyard tonight was Dante. He was the first and only person who had made her to feel something so warm and lovely in her deeply closed heart, for a long time. Lucia stopped walking. She was here, at Galeo's grave.

She bent down to clean the top of the grave stone. After wiping off the needles of fir and some small branches, she crouched right in front of the gravestone.

"Hi..." Lucia greeted quietly. It had been so long since she had visited here last.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you for so long" she said and cried quietly.

Dante had come into the graveyard, trying to find Lucia. He knew she had to have a reason for coming here. The graveyard was huge and Lucia definitely knew where to go, unlike Dante. He walked around the paths of the graveyard, trying to feel Lucia's spirit. It was easy for him but as he'd been told, Lucia didn't know of this ability she has too.

Dante soon felt Lucia's spirit, her sorrow, she was crying. He decided to follow the instincts in him to find her.

Lucia was sat on her bag in front of Galeo's grave. She tried so much not to cry, as hard as she could, but it was too hard. Crying there, she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. The leaves rustled under their steps, walking towards her. Dante came out behind Lucia and crouched there. He looked at her without seeing her face.

She sobbed.

"Are you alright?" Dante asked, putting his right hand on Lucia's head.

"I'm Okay..." Lucia said, still sobbing.

"But you're crying..." Dante said and Lucia turned her face to him.

"I'm still Okay." she said and Dante nodded. He had to accept her answer so as to keep her talking.

"What are you doing here?" Lucia asked. Dante's eyes looked so kind that they made her to feel better.

"Nothing... I just wondered why you're here?" Dante said softly. It seemed to him Lucia needed to talk with someone. Of course, he wanted to be the one helping her.

"Can't you tell, by looking this?" She asked and looked at the grave stone. Dante got the point.

"You knew him?" He asked carefully. That guy sure was young, one year older than Dante is, if he were still alive now.

"Yeah... He..."

Dante looked at Lucia. There was no way he could understand her last words, as Lucia began to cry again. He felt sad for her. Listening to her crying, Dante became suspicious of everything there had been between these two.

He sat on the ground, put his left leg past Lucia and bent his right leg behind her as he took a hold of Lucia, slowly pressing her onto his breast. Lucia lost control of her crying as she felt his warm body against her and those arms, as if they were taking care of all the sorrow she had.

Sitting there, she cried in his arms for a long time, up until midnight.

After Lucia had calmed down a little, she noticed Dante was holding her. Raising her head, she got Dante's attention.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, drying off one of her tears with his finger.

"Kind of..." Lucia said quietly.

"That's good enough" Dante said and smiled kindly.

Lucia was pressing closer against Dante. His body was so soft and warm it was helping her feeling even better. Such a teddy bear.

"Having fun, aren't you?" Dante asked softly. Lucia mumbled for a reply.

"You're so much like him..." Lucia wondered.

"Like who?" Dante asked quietly. Lucia turned in his arms to sit, facing the same way as Dante, watching the gravestone.

"Galeo..." she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Dante dried it off.

"I am?" he asked. Lucia felt relieved. Somehow, it was so easy talking to Dante about the thing she hadn't ever been able to talk with anyone about.

"Yes, you are, so kind, cute and even wilder than he was, and I like that"

Dante was little surprised. He'd never been compared with anyone, except Vergil, and it felt really good.

"So, who was he?" Dante asked carefully. He didn't want to hurt Lucia with his questions.

"You mean Galeo? He was my boyfriend until two years ago" Lucia said. Dante had thought it was something like that, so he just nodded as Lucia continued.

"He died in the fight we had against Sirkus, outside of Loma"

"Sirkus?" Dante asked. Lucia raised her eyes and looked into Dante's.

"He's a demon...VERY CROOKED demon. He was able to cheat Galeo, and Galeo was the best hunter we had at the time" Lucia said. She was angry.

"Oh... I see" Dante said. He wasn't sure about this demon Lucia was talking about, but its name was familiar to him.

"Can you tell me what happened then?" Dante asked and Lucia nodded, taking a deep breath...

Lucia told Dante it was just a normal morning like any day as she walked to work. She had met Galeo outside the skyscraper where her father's firm is and they were sharing all sorts of kind greetings as always during their dating. As always the first thing in the morning at work was to meet your boss.

That morning, in Darkhid's office was Lucia, Mary, Galeo and Theo all the demon hunters. Darkhid had given them a mission to find out what was going on outside the city, near this gorge. He had got a phone call, all the kids had suddenly disappeared last night. As soon as possible they left and headed to the gorge area. They were almost sure at this point; there was a demon behind all the kids disappearing.

There was a small village near the gorge, so they had went there first, to ask the people some questions. One old woman told them she was taking care of her daughter's children last night as a strange man came to them. He seemed to be very kind to the children.

The old woman had gone into the house to get some juice for the kids because they were so thirsty, after the man said he could watch over them. The woman wasn't inside for long but still, when she came back, the kids and the man were gone.

"That sure isn't a nice thing to do" Dante interrupted.

"I guess you're right" Lucia said, looking at Dante. He seemed to be thinking something.

"What is it?"

"Did she say anything about the age, or something of that man?" Dante asked.

"Well... Yes, she said the man was young and had a blue ponytail, why?"

"Just asking..." Dante said. He thought he might know something, but before he was going to say anything, he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Okay, so, can I?" Lucia asked and Dante nodded. Lucia continued...

One young lady told them she had seen that kind of man go to the gorge after midnight. They decided to go look from there. When they got there they had seen something very light blue and white shining at one point, deep in the gorge. They had taken their ropes and gone down into the gorge, to better see what was going on.

Down there, they saw the kids were sitting, forming a circle, around the mostly-silver coloured demon. Behind all of them was the demon who then attacked them, he was Sirkus. He seemed to be working for the other as he did everything that one told him to. The fight started immediately as Sirkus faced Galeo and Theo.

While they were fighting, Lucia and Mary tried to get closer to the kids to free them. However against what they had excepted, the villagers' kids attacked them. The demon leader was controlling the kids, and laughing in enjoyment, he was forcing Lucia and Mary into a defensive position, and to hit the kids with their weapons.

"Did you really fight the kids?" Dante asked as Lucia had paused the telling of the story.

"Yes, but I really didn't want to, and I won't do that ever again" Lucia replied. She had such horrible memories of the kids from that day.

"Are you ready to continue?" Dante asked and Lucia carefully nodded...

While the girls were fighting, against their will, with the kids, Galeo and Theo had a hard time against Sirkus. He was so much more powerful than them and faster too. Sirkus left the place, jumping to the top from rock to rock and side to side and Galeo went right after him. Theo came back to the girls, helping them to fight the leader demon instead of the kids.

After a long fight they were victorious over the demon, which then left the gorge. A few kids died but most of them were able to return home.

The three stayed at the gorge, waiting to see Galeo. While waiting Theo told to the girls what happened with Sirkus and that Galeo ran after him. Soon after this, Mary saw someone up on the cliff above the gorge, it was Galeo. He was fighting Sirkus way too near the cliff just as Sirkus noticed them.

They heard Sirkus was shouting something and Galeo turned his head to see them. That was when Sirkus delivered the last hit and Lucia saw Galeo falling down from the cliff to the gorge. Galeo still had a special knife Lucia had given him that morning, and using on the rock wall he was able to halt his falling. Noticing this, Sirkus jumped off of the cliff and started slowly floating down to Galeo, then stopped above him.

The three saw them talking and shouting there before Sirkus took his familiar looking sword and hit the wall with the sword, using some special powers as well. The wall broke apart and huge rocks started to fall taking Galeo with them down deep into the gorge. Sirkus disappeared, laughing, while the rocks continued to fall.

After some time the three found Galeo on the bottom of the gorge, he was alive then, but died soon after they had managed to get some help to him. That was also the day Theo quit his hunter career and became a car and helicopter driver for their missions.

"And that's it?" Dante asked carefully.

"Yes, soon, I wanna get some sleep tonight so that had better be enough this time" Lucia said. She was sleepy after crying and sharing her memories.

"Sure"

"Could you come see me off? I'd like to get back home now" Lucia said.

"Yeah, I think so" Dante said and helped Lucia on her feet.

"I miss him..." Lucia said sadly, looking at Dante. She looked like she was ready to cry again.

"I know, and I know you always will" Dante said stroking her cheek softly. Lucia pressed against him again and cried while Dante held her. They were left shortly afterwards. In front of the graveyard's gate Lucia stopped.

"Dante..." she said quietly. Dante stopped too and turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the song of the lonely warrior?"

"It depends on which of them it is that you mean?" Dante said, walking back to her.

"I mean that one, where the warrior misses his girlfriend, as he's fighting the enemy, swaying on the waves of blood's red sea without knowing if he'll be able to return home to his family" Lucia said, and saw it made Dante feel a little uncomfortable.

"So beautiful is the silence, and so is the longing... Your soul beside with sadness without seeing your love... Is that the one you mean?" Dante sighed.

"That's it, you know it?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, it's about my father, my mom wrote it a long time ago and sung it to me and Vergil too, when we were kids" Dante said and continued.

"It became kind of a popular song after our father's death"

"Oh... I'm sorry" Lucia said and felt she'd been kind of stupid.

"It's Okay, don't worry about that" Dante said and hugged her. The smile came back to Lucia's face.

"Do you have any place to go?" she asked and Dante shook his head. He had no place, last night he was at Vergil's flat, it kind of clean, at least.

"Would you like to stay, after you've come to see me off? It's sure better than sleeping on the streets" Lucia said and winked at him.

"Are you flirting with me? I mean, I've just met you" Dante asked, playing Lucia's little game.

"Hmm...Could it be so?" Lucia asked and smiled, looking into his blue eyes.

"That's a very good question" Dante said and pretended to seriously ponder this 'very difficult' question. Their game was interrupted by Dante's new mobile phone Darkhid gave him earlier.

"What is it?" Lucia asked, taking a hold of Dante's left hand.

"Just a text message, from Vergil" Dante replied. Lucia waited as Dante read the message, and saw the grin he got on his face while reading.

"Why such a grin?" Lucia asked when Dante put his phone away.

"What did you say about me staying with you over the night?" Dante asked with a huge smile, taking Lucia in his arms.

"Hey...WHAT'S GOING ON THERE!" Lucia asked as she realised what Dante's was thinking.

"Nothing, they're just having fun, I guess"

"So that was about twins being jealous" Lucia said and softly pushed Dante away.

"Hey!"

"If you wanna have a soft and warm bed tonight you've got to catch me on the way to my flat!" Lucia yelled, already running off from Dante.

"As you wish..." Dante grinned and stayed still. He wanted to have some good beauty hunting before his reward. After giving enough of a head-start to Lucia, he run after her, deep into the night.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 8.

** Dante went with Lucia, like Vergil went with Mary. But what's happening between these two pairs during the night...Oh, I won't tell you ;) We'll see that in the morning, in the next chapter of course. ****I'll try to update soon:)**


	9. Good morning, my dear

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry series.**

**Lucia's memories have been shared with Dante, and she's relieved. She invited him to spend the night with her, as Mary kind of did for Vergil too. What happened then, please read to find out.**

**Thanks to Veronica and Niki (even if I don't know you myself) for helping with this chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Good Morning, My Dear

Into the clear and cool sky the sun rose on the city of Loma. The skyscrapers were the first ones to meet the new day, as they were tinted red by the sun. The leaves of the trees were waking too, and the flowers were opening to meet the sunshine. The city people were waking up to their daily duties; children went to school and parents to work. Streets became bustling with activity and birds perched on tree branches to sing. However somewhere in the city, some people were still sleeping deeply.

On the top flat, in the light blue toned bedroom, the two were sleeping, until...

"Aw...what now?" Mary yawned sleepily. Then she realised that her phone was ringing on the bedside table.

"Stupid phone..." Mary sighed, and then, opening her eyes, she was frightened.

"Oh my god," she said and turned over to the other side. She got the phone and answered it quickly but quietly enough.

"How's your morning going, Lady?" a man's voice asked.

"Darkhid? ...Oh gosh, what time is it?" Mary asked.

"It's 10 o'clock, I can say you're a little bit late today," Darkhid said.

"I'm so sorry boss, I forgot to set the time on my alarm clock," Mary explained.

"I bet you did" Darkhid said. Something wasn't as it used to be with him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Mary accused.

"Should I?" he asked and tried to hold his laughter in.

"That's not funny, you know?" Mary said. She was hurt just a little.

"As the others came in, I heard some rumours. They were late too," he said.

"Great...I'll be there soon, okay?" Mary said, rising to sit on her bed.

"That's good to hear--"

"Thanks boss," Mary said.

She was about to hang up when she heard Darkhid saying, "Just take Vergil with you."

"What?" Mary asked but she'd already cut the call.

"Okay, fine, as you wish!" Mary yelled, maybe way too loud.

"What is it?"

Mary was frightened again, and looked behind her back. She saw Vergil was rubbing his eyes since the sun was shining through the window onto his face. He looked so cute; his white hair was all so messy. Mary had to think twice; was it because he'd been sleeping, or because of her?

Then she realised something she's never seen before. Vergil's hair was just as long as Dante's. It made him look just like his brother, except that it really was Vergil and his voice. Mary was a little confused; she knew the boys are brothers 'cause Lucia told her, but could it really be so, that...

"What are you looking at?" Vergil asked sleepily, and Mary came back to reality.

"Oh...Oh, nothing, nothing at all," she replied but Vergil seemed to be a little incredulous.

"Really, it's nothing," Mary said and Vergil nodded, still looking at her.

"Okay..." he sighed and yawned. He seemed to be satisfied, somehow, while lying under the blue quilt.

"Well then, I guess you know the meaning of 'you-are-naked'," Vergil said, softly emphasizing the three last word, and then gave Mary a cunning smile.

"What..?" Mary asked quietly, she had no idea what he was talking about. She saw him smiling, and then looked at herself.

"You...you bastard!" Mary yelled and drew some quilt in front of her while rising up from the bed. He was still smiling, almost laughing.

"What's wrong, you weren't this shy at night," Vergil laughed at her.

"I was a little drunk, OK? That's different from now!" Mary said, looking for her clothes.

"What's the hurry?" Vergil asked. He was enjoying himself.

"I got the phone call from Darkhid. We're two and half hours late today."

"Why didn't you ask him to free you from today's duties? I've got some plans for you, something you might like as well," Vergil said, and got a pillow to his face.

"Play with yourself, if you want! I'm going to work," Mary said determinedly.

"Pillow fight? I see. Here, take this, my beauty," Vergil said and threw the pillow back at her.

"You'll pay for that later. Now get up so we can leave for work. They are waiting for us," Mary said as she dressed.

"Hmm ... Maybe I should throw them further next time..." Vergil murmured and Mary threw the pillow at him again.

"Just leave the bed and come get some coffee and breakfast," she said and Vergil could only nod. It looked like he has no choice.

After Mary left the bedroom, Vergil started to look for his own clothes, and after dressing up he went to kitchen for breakfast.

--

"Don't you touch me!" Lucia yelled in the corridor on their way to the firm's laboratory.

"What did I do this time?" Dante asked. '_She has gone crazy_,' he thought.

"Last night, Dante, it was nothing but a big mistake, so don't touch!"

"Oh really? What about in the morning? You absolutely 'attacked' me" Dante defended himself.

"No, I didn't!" Lucia continued yelling. She heard Dante's short laugh.

"Yes, you did. I was unable to defend myself and--"

"Don't-say-the-word!" Lucia said emphatically. She wasn't even sure what to think herself. What's happened between her and Dante last night and today's morning? And why the heck in the morning too?

"What is your problem anyway?" Dante asked to change the subject.

"I've got many problems, and one of them is you" Lucia said, she was still angry so Dante decided to let her be. After all, he's got nothing to complain of.

The two opened the doors to the laboratory and greeted everyone there. Ani was the first one running towards them; she was the one they needed to talk with. She asked them to come with her into her office.

While they walked Lucia told Dante that Ani was their best researcher, even if she's only 20 years old. She was just like Lucia and Mary.

Ani opened the door with her key and the three went in. The room looked amazing; four computers, each one working with different programs, and one huge display unit with four slots, which showed every process that was going on.

On the right of the display unit was Ani's desk. It was full of papers with all kind of diagrams and calculations that Dante couldn't understand. On the left was a huge bookshelf, and there was some kind of research table next to the door too. Many lamps were turned on all over the room; it was kind of too bright for Dante's eyes. Luckily for him, Ani turned few lamps off as Lucia went to lock the door. Dante was watching their action, wondering what's going on.

"This won't hurt, so just relax," Lucia smiled at Dante.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked carefully.

"Nothing special, just the same thing we did to your brother about two weeks ago," Ani explained peacefully and turned around while holding a needle in her hands.

"What is it?" Dante said, slowly taking a few steps backwards.

"It's something you need, to get along with demons you'll meet during your missions, something to hold you back of fighting them right away," Ani said, as she was cleaning the needle before using it on Dante.

"It's my father's order. We have to do this," Lucia said, standing at the door so Dante can't escape that easily.

"You're kidding, right?" Dante said.

"No, I'm not. As demon hunters, we are organized fighters. We follow the law. Demons are usually taking human form in our city. We can't kill any 'people', you know. That's why this is a necessary thing to do, even for you Dante," Lucia explained.

Dante couldn't believe it.

"This can't be happening," he murmured.

--

Darkhid was waiting in his office with Theo. Soon it would be an hour since he'd called Mary. Theo was sitting on the huge red sofa and reading some magazines of the hunters. There was always something about this firm in every magazine, even rumours.

Darkhid looked out of the window; the sky was changing colours. It looked like there's a demon coming to this world again. He shook his head and turned around. What was taking them so long?

--

The two were still in the parking area. Mary had lost her earring.

"Are you sure it's not at your home?" Vergil asked irritably.

"I'm sure I had it when we went in the car" Mary replied. She was nervous too; she had to find it.

"It's been 15 minutes already!" Vergil continued his complaining.

"Just go if you want. I didn't ask for your help anyway," Mary said.

Vergil was standing next to Mary's car as she was going around the car over and over again, searching for her earring.

Vergil shook his head and was about to leave when Mary suddenly asked, "Can you lift it?"

"Lift what?" Vergil asked. Surely this was no good for him.

"My car, can you lift my car a little?" Mary asked, looking at Vergil.

"Just tell me why?"

"I saw my earring there, under my car" Mary explained.

"Why don't you just bend down to get it?" Vergil asked.

"I have a short skirt. I won't show my butt to everyone," she said determinedly. Vergil just smiled.

"Where is it?" he asked, and Mary showed him where the earring was on the driver's side. Vergil sighed as he bent down and picked up Mary's earring.

"There...Shall we go now?" Vergil asked and Mary nodded while she smiled.

They were heading to the elevator when Vergil suddenly saw a quick moving figure.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked, trying to see what Vergil was looking at.

"Nothing...I guess" he said and took a hold of Mary's hand as they went into the elevator.

--

Dante was staring at the injection. He went a few more steps back as Ani started walking towards him. Lucia was having fun, and she was smiling.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of these..." Ani said, walking closer to Dante.

"I just don't like them," Dante said, trying to avoid her as Ani took a hold of his arm.

"This won't hurt you," she smiled and put the needle into Dante's arm.

He was sighing but took it well; it was all over after a few seconds.

"There you go," Ani said and Lucia came over to Dante who was shaking his arm.

"You were such a good boy. We had some trouble with Vergil; he wasn't so brave," Lucia said as she grinned at him. Dante felt kind of proud at her words.

"That's all we have to do today," Ani said and waved farewell.

Lucia opened the door and the two left the room.

On their way back to the upper floors, Dante and Lucia met the other couple.

"Hey, I didn't know it's reserved," Dante said, as Lucia seemed surprised that Vergil and Mary were in the elevator.

"I thought you already went to meet my father?" Lucia said.

"Yeah, we had a problem in the parking area, which took some time," Vergil said as Mary just smiled.

"Oh, so can we come with you, or do you wanna take your time?" Lucia asked smiling with Dante.

"Sure you can, there's something we need to talk with you anyway," Mary said.

Dante looked at Vergil; he was staring back at him. Dante felt a little uncomfortable.

"Um...I'll see you later" Dante said and started running up the stairs.

"You BASTARD!" Vergil shouted as he came out from the elevator and ran after Dante. Lucia watched them go as Mary coughed to get Lucia's attention.

"So, it was Dante, wasn't it?" Mary asked.

"What...oh, that. He just said he knows Vergil," Lucia replied.

"Are you protecting him? You know I don't like when someone tells rumours of me," Mary said a little angrily.

"I hope I'm not," Lucia answered shortly and stepped in the elevator.

Mary got curious.

"Something happened then. I mean, you and Dante...did you actually, you know?" Mary asked as pleasantly as she could. Usually Lucia didn't want to talk about her nights.

"Twice" she replied shortly and pressed the button to close the elevator's door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mary yelled; she was totally surprised. Lucia pressed the other button so the elevator started moving to the top floor.

"I said, twice," Lucia said and looked at Mary.

"You don't seem to be disappointed, do you?" Mary asked.

Lucia smiled.

"Should I?" Lucia said. Mary was smiling too.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she said. Lucia seemed so happy.

"I just can't resist a teddy bear like him, can I?" Lucia said and Mary was even happier.

"I'm sure of it," she replied and the girls started laughing. Joking and talking, they prepared to meet Darkhid and the boys in the boss' office.

"Do you know why Dante asked us not to wear any necklaces as we were going to that date last night?" Mary suddenly asked and Lucia looked at her. That's right; the boys hadn't told them the reason.

"I'll kill that demon as soon as I see him!" Lucia said and Mary was laughing.

So far, the day seems to turn out great. Lucia was back to her normal self and so were the boys. As promised Mary was doing her part to help Lucia talk with Dante and Vergil about the necklaces.

**

* * *

**

The end of chapter 9.

** In my next chapter more about Darkhid and Theo as they're finally fully joining the four :) **


	10. Darkhid's plot

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series.**

**If my chapter about Galeo (8) gave you a thought "what's the deal with this", I hope this chapter will explain it a little. I decided to write a chapter about Galeo 'cause I knew he'll have a silent role in this story, even if he's dead. It was easier to me tell about him before he's a part of this story, so everyone knows who he is :) I'm sorry if it was a little confusing...**

**From now on Darkhid and Theo will fully join the four in this story, as the real mission is about to start soon. This will also start 'the second part' of the story as everyone knows each other now.**

**Thanks to Veronica by helping again :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Darkhid's plot**

Darkhid was getting nervous. "_Why is everyone so late today?"_ Only Theo was here.

"Still sitting on the sofa and reading magazines?" Darkhid suddenly asked.

"So, have you visited the graveyard lately?"

Theo stopped reading and put the magazine on the table. He hated these talks with anyone.

"What's it to you?" he asked without looking at his boss.

"I just thought since Lucia was there last night and she told me that she told Dante about Galeo" Darkhid said, viewing Theo's reactions, and once again he was right about him. Theo rose up and turned to leave the room.

"You have to face it" Darkhid said, watching him go. Theo stopped.

"I'll do whatever I want..." Theo said but appreciated the fact that Darkhid was worried about him.

"It's not my order, boy. You'll have to face it someday, if not here then on your mission or somewhere else. I'm sure you're going to face Sirkus again and that's when you need to know. How to beat him the best way. If you don't, you'll meet your end, just like your brother" Darkhid said, trying to make Theo think about these things.

The firm had only four hunters for the greatest missions. Theo was still the fifth one and he knew it. Darkhid fights too, but only if he knows his hunters won't make it through alone. Otherwise, he's just a boss for them, giving out missions and having clues of their targets. Also planning the plots against the shrewdest demons and trying to think wisely. Theo stood still.

"I'd like to have you here too as the others comes back. You'll have a mission next weekend, and I need you to go with them" Darkhid said.

Theo looked behind him to see Darkhid, after thinking what he just said, Theo turned around and nodded. He walked back to the sofa and sat down. Darkhid seemed satisfied of Theo's decision and walked back to the window.

--

As the elevator brought the girls on the top floor and they came out from it, they saw the twins were talking in the corridor near them. The girls looked at each other and started walking towards the twins. Vergil saw Lucia and Mary as they were coming unlike Dante, he was still complaining on him but stopped when Lucia took a hold of his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at Dante.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know something between me and him" Dante said, staring at Vergil.

"What was it?" Mary asked, taking a hold of Vergil's hand and smiling on him.

"Something that is said and done a long time ago, it's not important now" Vergil explained, staring at his little brother, who Lucia was trying to get calm down.

It seems to the girls, there's something the twins refuse to admit each other, or then they're just jealous about what the other has had or done.

"So, shall we go now? I bet my father is tired of waiting" Lucia said and hugged Dante.

"Okey..." Dante said and the four continued their way to the boss' office, on the end of the corridor.

Opening the doors, Lucia went in first, then Mary and the twins. Darkhid seemed relieved as he saw his daughter and the others finally found their way to the right place. Lucia walked to and stayed standing next to her father. Dante sat in the sofa next to Theo and Mary sat in the huge red armchair opposite to them. Vergil stayed standing behind the coffee table, which was between the armchair and sofa. As everyone had taken their seats, the boss started talking.

"As you've been informed, there is a big mission coming up on next weekend, actually on Saturday" Darkhid began his matter. Everyone was listening, so this seemed good to him.

"This demon, the big evil, has arrived to the city, and transformed himself into human being, to a young millionaire with a large manor house, in north of the city. His name is Pokka and he prefers the people calling themselves prestigious and good-looking persons, especially ladies" Darkhid told the youngsters and while he paused during his talk, Dante got a question for him.

"Pokka? Does it mean he won't get mad that easily?" he asked and got a touchy glare from Vergil, can't his little brother ever keep his mouth shut. Darkhid shook his head but was smiling.

"I see...he's taught you two some of the 'language'" Darkhid said. He never thought his friend would actually do that, even if he always talked about doing so.

"Yeah, if it can be called as some kind of 'language'" Vergil said.

"Just few words that might be necessary" Dante continued after Vergil. As everything seemed to be settled, the boss got straight back to business.

"This mission you'll get here today, ends to the death of Pokka, hopefully it's him, nor any of you. The mission starts on Saturday evening, and that's what you were practicing yesterday, or part of it I guess. You see, as Pokka is the new millionaire in the city, he's got to win the trust of these people on him. He's having a celebration of a kind new guy, and every prestigious person in this city has been invited to go there. And thanks to our genius secretary Mrs.Donia, we have two party tickets to the mansion on Saturday as well" Darkhid explained, then looking at each hunter in the room, from one to another, before saying about the most important part of his plan.

"Of course some of you will have your work to do with machinery outside the mansion, but the question is...who are going to party?" Darkhid asked. Everyone was quietly in their seats and thinking, until...

"I wanna work with machinery!" Mary yelled in the first place.

"You can't be serious!" Vergil said back to her.

"Why not? You know I'll always blush so easily! I'm not the person to go gain some information of the enemy in a party. I just can't lie who I am!" Mary said. Vergil had to admit she was right about that. She could not do it.

"Then I'll go as the other person" Lucia said, saving Mary from Vergil's complaining he might continue later.

"I guess I'm driving for you, I've always wanted to drive the limousine" Theo said. It was his 'number one' job here anyway.

"So, that's three up and two more to go" Darkhid said wondering, looking at Dante.

"Can you control yourself?" Darkhid asked. Dante seemed surprised.

"Ha!" was Vergil's short laugh for the question asked from Dante, so everyone sure heard his opinion for that.

"It's all about what I have to do" Dante replied, still not so sure about it either.

"I prefer you to go with Lucia, as a prestigious young millionaire, who's got a great legacy, a beautiful fiancée and a splendid mansion on the island, to south from the city. Is there any way you could fail this part of your mission?" Darkhid asked with a meaning look in his eyes as he was looking at Dante, who seemed to be wondering.

"I think I can handle it" Dante said then. This was getting interesting.

"Good. So Lucia, you are playing your role as Dante's flirting fiancée. I've heard you're getting used to it" Darkhid said, giving a glance to his daughter, who was feeling herself little uncomfortable.

"I believe you can do it" he said then and Lucia seemed relieved.

"So what I have to do if she's flirting with Pokka?" Dante asked.

"You're searching in his mansion. The house is new in the city, so he's got to be planning, what ever it is he's going to do here, for a very long time, so long he had time to build the mansion he's using now. And I wanna know what he's planning to do. Lucia is trying to find out things by having time with him, and Dante, you are going to bring me some proof from the house" Darkhid gave his guidance. Dante nodded as he understood the things this far, so did Lucia.

"Theo, yes you are their limousine driver, but you're also working with Mary and Vergil. You three are using the machinery. Vergil, you'll follow Dante's actions in the house and guide him as he's searching the places. Mary, you'll do the same following for Lucia. Theo, you're working with microphones, cameras and reproduction, so you three can hear and see them talking with Pokka and so on. It must be working like this and Theo, I'll be glad if you record everything they're talking on the tapes I'll give you later" Darkhid explained.

Vergil looked at Mary and Mary looked at Theo. He looked back at both of them. It seems like the plan is fine with them.

Darkhid was relieved. He's been trying to get Theo back on hunting, 'cause he's got the blood like Dante and Vergil. Maybe working with the twins will help Theo to restart his hunter career, at least that's what the boss was thinking. It's going to be Theo's decision after all, but it could be helped.

Dante was looking at Lucia. Seems to him like she got hurt of his father's saying about her 'hobby' but there was nothing he could do right now. Lucia saw Dante was watching her and saw he noticed her feelings, so she just turned her face off, as she didn't wanna think about it. After few minutes of this peaceful silence, the boss was the first one talking again.

"Everyone knows what to do on Saturday night, right?" he asked and the five were nodding.

"Alright, I'll talk better with everyone about their missions during Saturday, as my last guidance for you. Because it's already past Thursday morning I'll give you the day off. Enjoy of your freedom 'cause from tomorrow morning we're working all the time till we have destroyed Pokka. This may take a couple of weeks, so I really hope you'll go to have some fun today. I'll see you again here tomorrow, in the morning this time, and our prestigious couple will start practicing their dancing and playing their roles, talking with our customers about your gala dressing and jewelry, 'cause we are going to hide the microphones and small cameras in as a part of the jewels you're wearing. Just one thing about that..." Darkhid said, looking at Dante again.

"Do you have your ears pierced?" he asked. Everyone was surprised.

"Yes, the left one" Dante said truthfully. Lucia couldn't believe it.

"Why I didn't notice it?" she said, most talking to her, but Dante heard it well, as did the others and Darkhid too.

"Maybe 'cause you were so busy of having your affection" Dante said smiling, and winked at her. Lucia blushed for the first time since over two years ago. Mary was giggling quietly and everyone else had a smile on their face as well. Lucia felt so embarrassed.

"I think it is better that you two are talking about that later" Darkhid said then, and continued.

"The machinery group, you'll have your practising on tomorrow as well. You're going to study the machines you're about to use and test them while they're working well? You'll get your guidance from Kadir and Ani"

"About the mission, do you really think that 'Little Red Riding Hood' will listen to me?" Vergil asked, pointing at Dante. The younger twin had a great laugh.

"Are you blind? I'm not even a girl" Dante said laughing, he was having fun.

"May be you're not, but sometimes you're acting like one" Vergil said knowing. The girls were laughing of fun, even if that was so childish game the twins played.

"He will, he has to." Darkhid said, that same well meaning look in his eyes as he looked at Dante. He nodded to his boss.

"But do we have the house?" Mary asked. She hasn't seen a mansion or its kind of house in any island near the city.

"That's a good question lady..." Darkhid said wondering.

He looked up to the twins and gave them a smile that can't be misunderstood. The twins looked at each other, that smile could mean only one thing to them. Dante leant on the back of the sofa, fully relaxed with a great smile on his face. Vergil was shaking his head.

"Home, sweet home" Dante said smiling.

"It can't be in such a good shape you can say it belongs to a millionaire" Vergil said thoughtfully. Darkhid gave him a smile.

"When I first heard about Pokka's plans for this city, I came on for a visit and it was then that I realised no-one lives there anymore. That was about four months ago and 'cause I knew about you two, I started searching for you, so you can help me to deal with Pokka. That's why there's been some people working under my orders since then, repairing your childhood home so we can use it in this mission" Darkhid said truthfully.

"What? Do you mean you're been touching our house?" Dante asked exactingly.

"That's not a very nice thing to do, starting to repair without asking first!" Vergil snorted.

"Yeah, I know. But you weren't there then, were you?" Darkhid asked.

"I had no time to wait till I'll find at least one of you that I can ask you to accept. You know what Vergil? If Mary hadn't met you, might be you weren't here like you're now" Darkhid explained to him. Vergil seemed to calm down a little.

"I know that house means much for you, as your childhood memories are all there, but the things have changed and you're not kids anymore. I don't care what you do with the house after this mission, but we need it now as a fully repaired mansion, so please try to accept it" Darkhid said.

The twins didn't say a thing. It is true there's all their memories they have from their childhood in that house and the island, but maybe Darkhid is right. It's finally time for them to let the things go on.

"If there's no questions anymore, I beg you to leave spending your day off, 'cause as I said it might be the only one for a long time" Darkhid said, looking at the hunters. Theo rose up first and left the room without saying anything.

"I guess I'm going too. I wanna have my hair-cut before the mission" Mary said and took her bag.

"I'll see you later" Vergil said smiling as Mary left the room, giving him "Okay" while going.

Lucia walked past Dante and took her bag from the sofa. Dante rose up as well and left the room along with Vergil. Lucia was the last one leaving. She said farewells to her father as she left, when she suddenly remembered her matter and called for the twins.

"Can we talk?" she asked, closing the doors to her father's office behind them. The twins stopped and turned around in the corridor, waiting for what she's got to say. Lucia came to them with few steps and looked at them.

"Can you help me with something? It's important" she asked.

"You seem worried..." Dante said. Vergil noticed that too but just listened to them.

"Mary told me she gave Vergil a key to her flat, so...did she?" Lucia asked curiously from Vergil. He wasn't sure what to say. Dante could tell that by looking at him and grinned. Vergil noticed that but didn't care about him.

"What of it?" Vergil asked, he had a feeling of what Lucia is going to ask him to do, but kept his basic expression.

"I'd like you two to go in her flat while I'm keeping her away from there. I wanna know what's wrong with her; she's not been her normal self during last three weeks. She's hiding it well but I can tell just by looking at her that something is bothering her deeply" Lucia said, she was worried.

Vergil was a little uncertain about that but Dante seemed helpful.

"So what do we have to do?" Dante asked as Vergil was still thinking.

"You wanna see that message in a red envelope on the small table in the hall, right?" Vergil said then and glanced at Lucia. That was his pure guess.

"You saw it too?" Lucia asked and Vergil nodded.

Dante felt like he had missed something in this talking but kept listening as Lucia continued.

"Come with me. I'll take you there and give you my orders while driving" she said and started walking to the elevator, the twins following her.

While in the elevator, Lucia remembered the other thing she had to talk about with them. She turned to face Dante with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Dante asked. Lucia seemed to be resolute.

"I was just wondering, why did you tell me not to wear any necklaces for the date yesterday?" Lucia asked curiously. Dante gulped.

"Does it really matter?" Vergil asked, without looking at them. Lucia stared at Dante, he just smiled harmlessly.

"Um...we had a surprise but your daddy told us not to do so, at least not yet, so..." Dante tried to explain but Lucia seemed incredulous.

"We'll explain it later" Vergil helped Dante out of the uncomfortable situation with Lucia. She nodded and let it go this time, though she wasn't satisfied with their answer.

The elevator reached the ground floor to parking area and Lucia came out first. She walked straight to her red car. After the twins came to her, the three went in the car and left the building.

**

* * *

**

The end of chapter 10.

** What's wrong with Mary? Will they be able to find out her secret? ****This and much more in my next chapter :)**


	11. True friends?

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series. **

**This time I won't tell what's happening in this chapter ;) Only one thing I'd like to say, there's few words in Finnish :) not so much and you'll get to know what it means, so don't worry! I had no other idea for demons' language so I decided to use Finnish, with silly writing :) If there are Finnish reading my story, I'm sorry it doesn't sound so demonic to them. And thanks for Veronica again (at least for her, I'm not sure if someone helped, and if someone did, I'm sorry I don't know who it was but thank you)**

** Everyone, please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11. True friends?**

Mary was walking along the streets of Loma; she was going to her favorite ladies hairdresser saloon in the middle of the city. She has been so stressed for few weeks and decided to have something different in her look. Even if Vergil said no to her with this decision, she'll do it anyway.

"Oh, I really need this one now" Mary sighed as she walked in to Nin's saloon, without having any idea her friends were about to do while she was off from home.

--

The twins were waiting for an elevator inside the skyscraper where Mary lived. Vergil was playing with the keys while Dante was leaning on the wall.

"Are you nervous? Afraid, that you forgot something in there? Or...I know!" Dante teased the older one.

"Just shut up!" Vergil snorted, and as a blessing from heaven, the elevator finally got down.

"Finally!" Vergil sighed and opened the door then went inside.

"You, I'm waiting on top floor so get going" Vergil said to his little brother, closing the elevator's door in front of his face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Dante complained to him, in vain.

"Next time, think twice before teasing me, bro!" Vergil said as the elevator started moving up to the top floor.

"Great..." Dante thought and turned around. So many floors, and he has to run them all. "It's not my day today" he thought and started running up the stairs.

--

Mary greeted her hairdresser and sat in a chair in front of the table with a huge mirror on it. The hairdresser put a white cape around her so her clothes won't get short hairs or anything else on them while she's sitting in there.

"So, what do you want to be done for your hair today?" the hairdresser asked.

"Just a short cut and maybe I'll try some stripes on my black hair" Mary said. She wants to surprise everyone, hoping Vergil likes it too.

"What kind of coloured stripes you'd like to have?" she asked, Mary was thinking.

"Maybe some kind of blonde stripes but not so many, I love my black hair"

"As you wish, but first I'll cut your hair a little" she said and took scissors in her hand.

Mary felt so relaxed. During next two hours she won't think anything she doesn't have to, no her mission or her friends or today. This is her time to enjoy of herself without worries.

--

Vergil was peacefully waiting on the top floor as Dante finally got up there. He just sneered at his brother, who seemed to be little tired.

"You should train more..." he said and opened the door with a key Mary gave him in the morning.

"Really? Next time I'll make you to run up these stairs" Dante complained him.

Vergil just gave him his amused smile and went inside, opening the door to hall. Dante came in after him and closed the door. He looked around him and noticed Mary seemed to like blue and white.

"No wonder she likes you, look at this, everything in here is blue and white just like you" Dante said and laughed to himself.

Vergil walked to and fro between the rooms and just glanced at Dante without giving more attention for what he just said. Vergil knew him, and knew he'll be more inspired to continue teasing him if he showed some more attention for what he said. Dante walked after Vergil to Mary's living-room. It was all blue and white there as well.

"She seems to be two coloured person, if you know what I mean" Dante said and sat in light blue sofa in a white room. Vergil seemed to look for something and was kind of frustrated 'cause he didn't find that envelope.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked. Vergil glanced at him and saw him just sitting in sofa, he sighed.

"Can't you even help me?" he snorted and kicked his brother in his right calf, when walked past him. Dante laughed and hold his calf, taking it as a joke.

"Where it can be?" Vergil raged in the hall. Dante rose up from the sofa and went to look his brother.

"Is something missing?" he asked and got a swipe in his chest as an answer.

"That envelope we're searching for, you idiot! It was here on this table in the morning as we left to work" Vergil explained.

"Are you sure? I mean, didn't she take it with her?" Dante asked as nicely as he can, holding his chest; Vergil really seemed frustrated.

"No, she didn't" he snorted and tried to think where it might be. "_Did she put it somewhere else?_"

--

Lucia was sitting in her car and waiting for the twins to come back. It's been 30 minutes since they went inside. Haven't they just found it yet or are they fighting about something as it takes them so long to come back? She sighed, those twins are so strange sometimes no-one can be able to understand them, at least that's what she thought; so hard to work with.

--

Mary was peacefully reading magazines in Nin's saloon, as her hair were on waiting. She'll have few blonde stripes from now on and she hopes she'll look pretty with them, pretty enough to Vergil, or she'll kill him. Mary laughed to this thought of her, she could never kill Vergil, not because of that, he was too cute. Suddenly an article of wedding dresses got her attention. "Oh my gosh, I'm a naughty girl" she thought and giggled.

--

The twins were searching for the envelope, Dante from hall and living-room, Vergil from bedroom and kitchen. They didn't find it.

Vergil leant on the wall in hall and Dante came there from living-room.

"Did you find it?" Vergil asked and Dante shook his head. Vergil sighed.

They stood there for few minutes just thinking. Dante leant on the doorjamb, practically sitting down on the doorway. Vergil didn't move a bit, he was really in a state of wonder. He saw that envelope on that very table yesterday and this morning. Lucia has seen it there before too.

"So, where on earth it could be?"

The silence was broken when Dante's phone started ringing. He took it from his coat's pocket and sneered, then he answered.

"I can't believe you already missed me" he said smirking.

"_Okey, one: I didn't miss you, and two: what's taking you guys so long?_" Lucia asked, she was getting nervous in her car.

"We can't find it, seems like it's not here" Dante said.

"_What? But it has to be?_" Lucia said, she couldn't believe the envelope isn't there.

"_Have you two checked from every place it might be in?_" Lucia asked. She sounded kind of serious to Dante.

"We have checked from all over the bedroom, kitchen, hall and living-room but we haven't found it" Dante explained.

"_Have you checked her toilet room and that hidden cabinet which is inside wall in hall?_" Lucia asked. Dante was surprised of this news.

"And whose flat was it again?" Dante asked curiously, having Vergil's attention for the phone call now.

"_It used to be mine till I moved to where I live now, and I rent this one for Mary, so yes I know what's in there!_" she replied for Dante's indirect question.

"So you say there's a hidden cabinet inside the wall, right? Somewhere in this hall" Dante made sure he had understood.

"_That's right, she usually hides everything she wants to keep in secret, just search some more and then come back here, understood?_" Lucia said. She hasn't got time to spend the whole day in here.

"Yes, miss boss" Dante said and then he cut the call. He looked around the walls, Vergil seemed to be wondering.

"Inside the wall, huh? That gives me some good memories" he said then. It took him a while, but Dante soon knew what he meant and smiled.

"Let's find it" he said to his big brother and gave him a friendly push on his shoulder.

The twins started searching in the hall again, now its walls. They didn't have to look for long when Vergil saw something unusual.

"I think I found it" he said and Dante turned around, then came to him to see what's in there.

Vergil took the envelope from the hidden cabinet. Apparently it been opened before. He glanced at Dante, he seemed to be waiting he 'opens' it. Vergil looked inside and then took a folded paper from it. Dante was following Vergil's reaction and was surprised of his brother's sudden reaction.

"Damn her!" he raged and tossed the paper towards Dante.

"What's wrong man?" Dante asked, taking the paper as it was dropped on the floor.

He opened it and read it, then burst into great laughter. Vergil didn't see any fun with it that Mary had left an insulting message he found. Dante was still laughing and made Vergil feel more embarrassed.

"That's a great one...F you" Dante said and continued laughing, until Vergil swiped him on head.

"There's nothing fun in it!" he raged at his brother and took the paper away from him, then tore it to pieces.

The next few minutes went past them, as both of them tried to calm down.

Dante sat on the floor, in a state of giggles because his brother Vergil, who now was standing with his back to him. Last time he's felt this embarrassed was many years ago when he was humiliated by Dante at school, as they were still kids. Still, he didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, a telephone on the table started ringing. The twins turned their faces to the telephone's direction. It rang for long.

"Who do you think it might be?" Dante asked and Vergil just shrugged his shoulders with a sneer. Dante wondered.

"Do you know has she got an automatic telephone responder?" Dante asked and glanced at Vergil.

Vergil seemed to realise what he was thinking and walked to the table. He looked at the telephone, and then he saw a red light was flashing.

"I guess she has" he said and took few steps backwards.

They glanced at each other, then the machine clicked and they heard Mary's voice telling she's not at home and asked to leave a message. The twins focused on listening to the one that was calling, as they heard the second click.

"_Tu KaSilT, TieT KyL MihI_"

"WHOA! Did you hear that!" Dante asked, grinning at his big brother who seemed to be near having some kind of shock.

"What? ...H-How?" Vergil tried to get a word out of his mouth; he was hardly able to believe what he heard.

"She's got to have a secret fan from the underworld, poor you" Dante grinned. Vergil's expression was worth to see.

"I don't care about that; I'm more interested to know where she's learned to understand that language!" Vergil complained, and looking at Dante, he saw such a hinting grin on his face, he suddenly felt like having kind of warm atmosphere around him.

Dante was smiling. It seems to him like his big brother has finally got some warm feelings to cover up the cold ones.

"You want to find out what's going on?" Dante asked. He enjoyed the kind of hesitating way Vergil acted as his brother stared at him.

"You heard what 'he' said right? And like me, you should know what it meant. Some demon wants to meet Mary, somewhere, at eight o'clock tonight. Don't you think we should go?" Dante asked, smiling to his brother.

Vergil continued to stare at him, thought about his words. He knew Dante was right.

"Okey...But I'm the one beating that devil, understood!" he said emphasizing the matter. The younger twin just smiled.

"Sure, be my guest" he said smiling.

Vergil pushed him out of his way as he left the flat. Dante shook his head and saw Vergil even forgot to take the key with him. He took it and closed the door behind him as he left.

Vergil was waiting at the elevator as Dante came up, swinging Vergil's key in his hand.

"Did you forget something?" he asked and Vergil just took the key from him.

They didn't talk to each other during they were in the elevator. At the ground floor the twins went out and straight to Lucia's car. Dante opened the door and sat in the passenger's side, looking at Lucia with a questioning face.

"What?" Lucia asked, wondering what's on his mind as Vergil opened the car's door on the back and came inside, closing the door.

"Do you know where Mary actually went as she left from work today?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, she went to Nin's saloon, her favorite hairdresser, why?" she asked.

"Just take us there" Vergil said harshly from the back, seemingly deep in his thoughts.

"Okey...what's wrong with him?" Lucia asked from Dante who just glanced at her.

"He just realized something back in there" he replied.

Lucia looked at him, but without having any more information she started her car and drove them into traffic. They headed to Nin's saloon as the twins asked her to do.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 11. In next my chapter, there's secrets :)


	12. Secrets

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series. **

**This is getting interesting in this chapter as there's so many secrets, and more to come later. I'm trying not to make it be too confusing with these secrets, as everyone has at least one of them. Please enjoy :)**

**Thanks to Veronica by helping me with this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Secrets**

The afternoon was sunny as Mary walked out of the doors of Nin's saloon, back onto the street. She was happy with the new hairstyle she now sported. Giggling happily she made her way back home, oblivious to the two who were following her every single move throughout the day.

The evening was cooler and clouds were gathering in the sky as the twins sat on a terrace floor in the building opposite to the skyscraper Mary lived in. Vergil was nervous and stared at the front door of the skyscraper. Dante was more relaxed and was tossing his coin; Vergil secretly hoped he'd drop it.

The time for Mary's secret meeting with a strange demon was getting neat.

"I wonder, if she think he's cute?" Dante said.

"That's number 30; can't you think anything less frustrating?" Vergil snapped at him. He was getting tired of this talk. Dante just smiled.

"You should make her happier than that or she WILL run away from you"

Vergil gave him a touchy glare with no room to be misunderstood. He was losing his nerves. Dante on the other hand was enjoying himself, as he was once again able to drive him crazy. Vergil was truly getting angry with him.

--

Mary was running nervously to and fro in her flat. She was in a hurry. "_Oh my, what I have done?_" she thought as she looked for her high heels. She found them from in front of her door. She put them on and left the flat.

In the elevator she checked her bag once more; she had everything she needed for the meeting with that disgusting demon. She came out from the elevator and headed to the front doors.

--

Outside, while Vergil was suffering from Dante's sense of humour, he noticed Mary leave the building and get into her car.

"Damn it" he snorted. Dante glanced at him, and then looked down on the street.

"She's leaving in her car..." Vergil fumed.

"I'll take care of this" Dante said helpfully and transformed him into a red glowing demon. "_You'd better run_" he told Vergil telepathically.

Vergil didn't say a word when Dante jumped on flying. He just watched him fly in between the buildings, as far as he was able to see, and then sneered.

"We'll see about that" he said and grinned, even if he knew that Dante 'knew'.

Dante followed Mary's car, flying as high as he could so he wouldn't scare the citizens, but staying low enough to see her car all the time. Mary turned left at a corner past restaurant Amado and continued driving towards Sini beach. When she got there, she turned right and drove along the coastline road, apparently heading to the old warehouses near the docks. Dante wondered, "_What's she planning to do in there?_".

He saw her driving alongside to an old warehouse and stopping. Dante landed down and transformed back to his normal self, the red glow he gave off easy to notice against the darkness of the night. Dante took a deep breath and just as he was about to go, he heard Vergil land a few steps behind him. He sensed him smirking.

"And what was that you said about me running here?" Vergil asked grinning, as he walked past Dante to have a better look of the place. Dante just glanced at his brother.

"Are you really so selfish, you refuse to see the truth that I'm just trying to protect you?" Dante asked. He was kind of worried and angry.

"You know me... I don't need you to protect me" Vergil said, his tone indicating he wanted that to be the end of it.

Dante didn't accept it but let it go this time. They had no time to start fighting over differences of opinion now. Dante stepped besides Vergil, then the twins glanced at each other, and started running towards the old warehouse Mary had gone into.

--

Inside the warehouse Mary was walking between huge cisterns. She felt as if she wasn't alone, and was surprised a moment later as a white glowing with four eyes, suddenly appeared in front of her and its tongue licked her face.

"... Yuck..." Mary said and pushed the demon away, though she wasn't able to move it that much.

"Do YoU HavE It?" the demon asked with its underworld accent, as its tongue licked the air. It seemed to be the demon's nose as well, smelling her while licking the air like snakes do.

"Unfortunately, yes I have it" Mary said, hoping this demon didn't want to have it after all. She felt her heart aching over all of this.

The twins climbed in through a window, on right side of the warehouse. They heard Mary's voice and that demon's. The demon's voice was the one that stopped Vergil.

"... Milkou..." he snorted, more to himself but Dante heard it too.

"You know him?" Dante asked, this time managing to keep his voice quiet.

"Yeah, disgusting creature" Vergil replied quietly.

The twins started slowly crept forward between the cisterns, following Mary's voice to find their way. The warehouse wasn't too big and they found them in time to witness an interesting event between Mary and Milkou.

--

Lucia was walking along the corridor to meet her father. She knew something about Mary's meeting tonight, and that her meeting was against the firm's rules. As she was responsible for her friends' actions she had no choice but to tell her father. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard her father's voice calling her in. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked to her father and sat opposite to him behind his table.

"What is it?" Darkhid asked, studying her expressions.

"I'd like to talk about Mary..." Lucia broached the subject.

"You're worried about her meeting, that's good to hear Lucia" Darkhid said smoothly, Lucia having to think twice, wondering if he even know what was going on. But he seemed well-informed as he continued talking.

"Did the twins go?"

"Yes, I think they are there right now" Lucia informed her father.

"I just hope he'll be fine and is doing what's right" Darkhid pondered.

Lucia looked at her father and wondered. "_What does it mean? He... Who?_"

--

Milkou was licking the air as Mary searched for something in her bag. It studied her moves and seemed pleased when Mary found it, and partially revealed it so Milkou was able to see.

"GooD, NoW GivE It To Me LadY" Milkou croaked satisfied.

The twins were watching events progress, still hiding behind the cisterns. Mary seemed to be hesitating to them.

Vergil carefully took a step closer around the cistern to see better, when suddenly his foot was caught by something and he hit his chest on the cistern as he stumbled. It was then that he noticed something.

Dante glanced at Vergil from the other side, where he was able to move while the demon was talking to Mary. He shook his head at first but then saw Vergil's uncertain expression, and noticed him holding his chest.

Vergil seemed caught in some kind of terror now as he turned his face back to the situation they were watching. His expression got Dante's attention, and gave him a very bad feeling about all of this.

"You've got to keep your promise!" Mary demanded. Milkou watched this young and purposeful human. "_Why is she so relaxed?_"

Mary kept staring at Milkou. The medallion she had was too valuable, even for her. She wouldn't give it to Milkou that easily. The demon has to keep the promise.

"_My amulet's half..._" Vergil told Dante telepathically. "_I don't have it_"

"_What? Have you lost it?_" Dante asked telepathically as well. Vergil could see from Dante's expressions he wasn't able to believe it. He was frustrated.

"_I haven't lost it, idiot!_" he raged through his mind to the younger twin. "_Obviously 'someone' took it from me_" he continued and nodded in Mary's direction. "_I bet she's holding it there right now_" Vergil seethed at himself, feeling so stupid he wanted to kick the cistern, though he didn't.

"_Vergil how could you? What on earth did she do to you last night?_" Dante asked, laughing under his breath. He wanted to laugh a lot louder but even he knew that would give them away.

Vergil didn't answer, thinking it was none of Dante's business.

Having forgotten about the two they were spying on for a moment, they suddenly noticed Milkou had disappeared and Mary was standing there all alone. They saw and heard her sobbing, then dropping to the ground on her knees and crying, her back to them.

The twins came out from behind the cisterns and looked at her. They had missed the end of the conversation so they had no idea what happened. Dante walked to Vergil as he stared at Mary. He tapped him on shoulder to let him know he was leaving. Vergil glanced at Dante and nodded. Dante left the two in the warehouse; knowing Vergil wanted to talk to Mary alone.

--

Dante came out into the night air and stretched himself, then sighed and started walking back into the city. While walking along the street a thought crossed his mind, and then his lips formed a wide grin on his face. "_I wonder, has Lucia gotten back home already?_"

Lucia was on her way back to home, though she was more disappointed than excited about meeting Dante there. "_Why he didn't tell me it... It?_" she thought, feeling she'd been so stupid. Lucia screamed out, not wanting to believe it. She didn't even want to know about it, not now, not them. Her heart, it just hurt.

"I HATE YOU!" she cried, starting to run along the street. She wanted to believe that as soon as she was back home she'd wake up from her bed and discover that this was all a bad dream. Still at the same time she knew it was all true. "_Why did you have to tell me daddy? Why?_" she thought and cried all the way to her home.

**

* * *

**

The end of chapter 12. What Vergil is thinking after he has lost his medallion? Did Mary really take it? Is he going to forgive her?


	13. Forgive me

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series. **

**There's a sweet chapter including three couples...hey, wait a minute! Are these two a couple..? Well, maybe :) If you want to have some romance, here's some love signs in this chapter :) Please enjoy!**

**Thanks to Laura by helping me with this chapter :) Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 13. Forgive me**

In the firm's technological department, Theo was sitting next to a table that was full of those little microphones that they were going to use in their mission. But that wasn't the reason he was there. He had talked with Darkhid a few moments before Lucia, and Darkhid had told him something about their new friends' living in the underworld for a few years. He wasn't sure what to think about working with Vergil during the next few days, but he knew he had to accept it. Somehow it meant he had to accept what happened to his big brother two years ago. He probably had to forgive Galeo's killer someday, though he knew he's unable to.

He heard someone open the door to the room he was in. Ani walked in and was hardly able to believe Theo was sitting there, he seemed so sad. She put her notes on the table next to Theo and sat in a chair opposite to him. He glanced at her but didn't say a thing. She was worried.

"Are you alright Theo?" she asked and put her hand on his forehead, it was normally warm. So he wasn't ill.

"What's it to you?" he asked, seeming to feel some kind of hate.

"Nothing...I heard you were talking to the boss, is that why you seem so sad?" she asked, though she saw he didn't want to talk about it, he just looked askance.

"Well, I'm not sad, just disappointed and a little angry" he said then and lowered his head. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Okay...but still, you should go home; it's about 9 o'clock already" she said, taking her stuff from the table, then putting it in her bag.

Theo watched her do so as she cleared the table of her work putting it into the drawer. She seemed awfully cheerful to him. Ani checked the places and signed the notebook as the last person in this room today. Then she took the keys next to the notebook and turned around to meet Theo's sleepy face. She sighed and grabbed his arm.

"You have to leave now. I'm going to lock the door" she said and softly pulled his arm.

"There's no place for me to go" Theo said thoughtfully, still not moving from the chair.

"Come to my place then, it's sure better than staying here" she said and pulled his arm again.

This time he rose up and walked off through the door first, then Ani after him as she locked the door behind them. With no words, she gestured him to follow her to her car.

--

Meanwhile in the warehouse, Vergil remained standing still, looking at Mary as she was crying. Seemingly she didn't even know he was there. He shook his head, how could he be so careless with her that he let her take his medallion. Since he didn't have it, he'd like to know where it is. With this thought, he started slowly walking towards Mary.

Mary raised her head, still crying, she sensed something wasn't how it was supposed to be right now. She listened to the certain steps behind her, feeling more uncomfortable. He walked behind her, bent and quietly whispered into her ear.

"You have something to tell me, haven't you?"

"_...that voice..._" Mary thought and froze right there. "_Vergil?_"

He crouched down behind her, and laid his chin on her right shoulder. He felt her trembling and kind of enjoyed it. "_This is interesting..._" he thought and moved his chin closer to her neck. She was breathing slightly harder than usual, but he didn't care about it, there were few reasons for her to do so, not only one. Even though it wasn't a bad thought.

"Where is my medallion?" he asked, emphasizing every single word he said.

Mary looked in the direction of her shoulder but didn't move or say anything. "_He's teasing me_" she thought and suddenly remembered Dante was able to read her mind. Was Vergil able to read her mind too?

Vergil smiled, she was seemingly uncertain, so he wanted to play more. He sat down and then pressed his chest against her back, knowing what it made her feel. Mary wasn't as pleased as Vergil with her situation with him. She felt a few cold shivers ran through her back, he was so close. Vergil sneered, Mary could tell from that sneer that he was enjoying himself.

"Well, where is it?" he asked again. Mary felt like such an idiot.

"...Milkou...I gave it to Milkou!" she said and burst into tears. Vergil stared at her with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she cried. He was hardly able to believe her.

"...you did WHAT?" he asked and then leaned back, resting on his arms. "_Milkou...that little-_"

Vergil was frightened as Mary pressed up to him, into his arms and cried. She took a tight hold of his coat behind his back: he was hardly able to move when she hugged him. He was angry for her, but decided not to show it now as she was already crying. Instead, he slowly lowered his back on the floor, holding her in his arms beside him as the two remained laying there.

"...I'm sorry..." Mary said, even if she was feeling better when Vergil hugged her dearly. No matter what she had done, he was calming her down.

--

Elsewhere, Dante was ringing Lucia's doorbell, he had no other place to go. After a while Lucia came to open the door.

"Hi!" Dante said smiling at her, realising soon she was just staring at him, seemingly angry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his senses told him something wasn't right with her.

"You should know, he's your brother" Lucia said angrily and was about to close the door in his face.

"WHOA, wait!" Dante said grabbing a hold of the door, so she wasn't able to close it.

Lucia turned around and walked off, leaving the door open for Dante to come in if he really wanted to. Dante wasn't sure what to think but he came inside, closing the door behind him. He heard Lucia in the living room, doing something in there.

"Great..." Dante sighed, took off his shoes and put his coat on the coat rack, then he headed to the living room. Lucia was making him a bed on the sofa; she knew he would stay overnight.

"Can we talk?" Dante asked. He had a feeling Lucia had heard something she didn't like, probably from her father.

"I've got nothing to talk about with you" Lucia replied and put a pillow on the sofa, she was finished.

"Yeah, but maybe I wanna talk with you" Dante tried, looking at the bed she made for him. Lucia just walked past him, going into her bedroom.

"Really? Talk about what? Galeo?" she raged at him. Dante was slightly surprised.

"Galeo? Why I'd like to talk about Galeo?" he asked. Lucia glanced at him with a meaningful look as she walked past him again, this time she went to the kitchen.

"I told you, you should know!" she said. Dante was able to hear from her voice that she was nearly crying.

"Oh..." he sighed. "_This seems bad, very bad_" he thought and saw Lucia coming again. He stopped her on the doorway by standing there. Lucia snorted at him angrily. Dante just kept watching her.

"What did he tell you?" he asked, to be sure of what was going on with her. Lucia stared at him.

"He told me about Sirkus, Susie, Vergil and you" she said, seemingly disappointed. Dante sighed.

"And you know what? After my father told me, I hoped it would be you telling me, not him. I really did"

Dante looked at her; her eyes were wet and seemed ready to burst into tears. He didn't know what to say. Even with Vergil, they never talked about that, no, even if it was about Susie. No-one ever knew she actually existed, seemingly Darkhid was the only one who knew besides their family.

"...Dante...?" Lucia asked softly. Dante was slightly frightened, he was so deep in his memories.

"Dante, you're having tears sweetie" Lucia said, and dried off one of his tears on his cheek.

"Oh...It's nothing" Dante said and turned his face off.

Lucia sighed. Even though she was sad herself, she smiled and took a few steps closer to Dante, then hugged him from behind. She thought she might know why he was crying, but decided not to ask him. "_I'm sure he'll tell me someday_" she thought, somehow she was feeling better herself.

Since it was getting late, she took a hold of his hand, then while holding it she closed the door to her bedroom.

**

* * *

**

The end of Chapter 13. It seems that Darkhid knows a lot of things of these young hunters. But how, it's his secret :)


	14. A Demon Father

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry game series.**

**More secrets will be revealed here. Sorry it took this long to update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14. A Demon Father**

In the morning Dante and Lucia met Darkhid in his office. He was there to talk with them before they went to practise their roles. The day would be busy, so he kept it brief.

"Vergil told me Mary gave his medallion to Milkou" Darkhid said, staring at the two.

"So, it was as I thought" Dante said and sat down in the sofa. Lucia wasn't sure what were they talking about.

"You know what it means, don't you?" Darkhid said, looking at Dante.

"Yes, and I also know that it's not enough, even if Milkou works for Pokka, they can't do anything as long as I still have mine" Dante said. He glanced at Lucia; she was totally an outsider.

"I just don't get it, why haven't you told her?" Dante wondered, looking at Lucia. She was slightly surprised.

"Told me what?" she asked. Dante raised his brows; she really didn't know.

"You should tell her before she hears it from someone else, because that's going to hurt her more than if she hears it from you" Dante said, looking back at Darkhid.

"Don't you tell me what I should do with my daughter; she's not ready for that" Darkhid said smoothly, his eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?" Lucia asked. She was very curious now.

Dante saw that from her eyes, but knew he couldn't tell her. He hoped Darkhid would tell her before the mission, and watched the two. Lucia was waiting for her father to say something. Dante felt kind of worried. If Pokka told Lucia something she didn't know, their mission might be put in danger. It seemed to him she had no idea who she really was.

--

Meanwhile, in a testing room Vergil, Mary and Theo were waiting for Ani and Kadir to show them the machinery. They were late, and Vergil was getting nervous. Mary tried to calm him down, though she knew he wouldn't listen to her that easily, after what she did. Theo followed their movements, keeping an eye on Vergil. He wasn't sure if he could trust him after what Darkhid told him. It seemed like Mary didn't know what he knew.

"What's taking them so long?" Mary asked, yawning; she was tired.

"Ani told me she'd get me something I can put in my ears, because I have to be in the same machine delivery van as you two" Theo said, grinning slightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Mary raged at him, but Theo just smiled.

"You should know" Vergil said knowingly.

Mary glanced at him; something wasn't like it used to be. Theo was supposed to hate Vergil for some reason, and now they were thinking the same way. At least that's what Ani told her a few days ago. So, why were they acting like they were best friends if they didn't like each other?

The door opened, and they turned to see who it was. Ani came in first and her brother Kadir followed right behind. Ani walked to Theo and gave him something that he put in his pocket. Kadir brought out and gave them some notebooks to read about the machinery. Mary took a look at one and sighed.

"Do I really have to read this?" she asked. Kadir shook his head.

"No, you don't have to read it; it's given to you just in case, if you're having problems while on your mission" Kadir answered, and Mary felt relieved.

"So, let us begin" Ani said, and started laying the smallest notes on a table.

--

Meanwhile, in the office, Darkhid started talking again after a few minutes of silence.

"I know what you've been wondering Lucia" he said, his eyes still closed; it got her attention.

"You'd like to know if I knew Sparda, wouldn't you?"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked. Her father smiled slightly.

"Because I knew him... Actually, he was my friend, just like Gigero was. You remember Gigero, don't you?" he said, looking at his daughter.

"Galeo and Theo's father..." Lucia said, sighing hard.

"He was a demon right?" she asked quietly and glanced at her father.

"Right... And his father?" he asked, pointing at Dante who was smiling to himself.

"A demon..." she said carefully, looking at her father and saw him lowering his head.

"So am I" Darkhid said shortly. He really wasn't good at these talks.

"... What?" Lucia asked quietly, shocked, her eyes wide open. She could hardly believe what she'd heard. All these years and her father never told her, until now.

"As I said, I'm a demon. That means you have the blood of demons as well, Lucia" Darkhid said.

He wasn't sure if it was such a great idea to tell her, but Dante had a good point as to why he should do it now. Lucia could only stare at her father for a moment. Then she took a few steps backwards and sat down in the sofa, next to Dante. She was confused, but somehow she knew her father wasn't lying.

Dante smiled, he was satisfied now that Darkhid had finally told her.

"Daddy?" she asked, glancing at her father.

"Yes?" Darkhid asked. Lucia jumped up from the sofa.

"Can you show me your demon form, please daddy?" she asked kindly. Darkhid was totally surprised.

"Why do you want to see that?" he asked.

"I wanna know if I'm going to be a cute or ugly demon myself. I'd like to be a cute one" Lucia wondered.

Dante glanced at Darkhid; he seemed uncertain what to do.

"I'm a black one with coarse fur and a grey horn on my forehead. I also have a tail and I can confuse the enemy's head with my voice. But, to show you... No, I won't" He said decisively. Lucia was disappointed.

--

Vergil tried to listen carefully to everything Ani and Kadir told them. Earrings, necklaces, hairclips, sunglasses, gloves, shoes... Those were supposed to be explained to Dante and Lucia. He shook his head, this way would surely take the whole day before they have finished with the machinery. Vergil glanced at Mary; she seemed to be listening more carefully.

--

Lucia seemed very disappointed that her father didn't show her his demon form. Dante tried to cheer her up while they were walking to a costumer. Their clothes for the mission were waiting there.

"If I were you, I would be happier that he told the truth, than being disappointed over something I don't know" he said. Lucia just glanced at him. Dante sighed and smiled.

"Can you dance?" Lucia asked suddenly. Dante laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm not that great" he replied.

"Good, I can beat you in a contest then" Lucia said smiling.

"A contest? Hey, I love contests!" Dante said.

"If you can't dance, you can't win, and you can't come to have your night at my flat" Lucia said satisfied.

"That's not fair!" Dante disagreed with her, when Lucia started running away from him.

"May be I'll change my mind if you'll catch me before the fourth floor" she yelled while going. She felt slightly happier now. Dante smiled; he was probably never going to understand the redheaded girl.

"Can I use the elevator?!" he asked, but Lucia was too far away to hear him.

--

Vergil sat in a chair and turned on his computer. Mary and Theo did the same thing; they were finally in the delivery van. Ani and Kadir were giving guidance, and the three did as they were instructed. Finally there was some important information, although Vergil soon realised he wasn't so great with computers.

"Need some help?" Mary asked, as she was sitting next to him. Vergil snorted, but didn't say a thing.

"You need to have at least three programs opened at the same time while following Dante and Lucia on this mission. Theo, you're going to need the recorder program, voice program to listen in and an outside camera, to follow what's happening outside this car, at the same time. Vergil, you need to keep the voice program for listening, and microphone program for talking with Dante and giving him the guidance he needs. That's why you have to search the map for him, and follow his movements with floor plan program. You'll see where he is in the house and you can tell him where to head, understood?" Ani asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes, miss omniscient" Vergil said, having the programs open already. Ani shook her head, Vergil seemed to be in a bad mood to her.

"And Mary, you're working with same programs as Vergil, we need to follow Lucia's speech and movements too" Kadir said.

"Okay" Mary said.

"Alright then, let's practise. Vergil and Mary, put your headphones on and open the floor plan of this building. Theo, you open all three programs. Here are the rules: Vergil guides figure A, you'll find him on floor 10, and Mary guides figure B on the 20th floor. You'll guide them past each other so they won't meet on any floor. Figure A needs to get to floor 20 and figure B to floor 10. Theo you'll record everything on this tape, and so that this won't be too easy you have 20 minutes as a time limit. Have fun and good luck!" Ani said, and then she left the delivery van with Kadir. The three of them started practising.

--

After visiting the costumer, Dante and Lucia met their dancing masters on the dance floor. Lucia was excited, since she'd never had dancing lessons. They greeted the other two there, then listened carefully to what they had to say before the dancing lessons started. At first they danced with their teachers as they taught them to dance better and showed them a few new dances. After a few hours they had a break, then they needed to dance together.

--

Inside the delivery van, Theo was losing his nerves. They had only five minutes left to finish this practise mission and those two were fighting about 'that'.

"Can you please stop that ridiculous fighting and focus on this exercise?" Theo asked, turning his head to see the two as they were sitting on the other side.

"He started saying I was acting like a doll!!" Mary yelled, glancing at Theo. Then she blushed when she saw Theo raised his left brow as an answer, and turned her face away. Vergil tried to hold his laughter.

"I'm not interested to hear about your 'Barbie & Ken' moments, so could you please focus?" Theo asked, and when the two had nothing to say, he nodded in satisfaction, and turned back to his programs.

"Dolly..." Vergil said, laughing quietly, and got a touchy glare from Mary's direction.

--

Elsewhere, the break was over, and it was time for Dante and Lucia to dance together. They walked onto the dance floor and started getting ready. A female dancer put the music on, and right at the beginning of their dance Dante started laughing quietly. Lucia sighed.

"You need to focus" she whispered, so only Dante was able to hear her.

"Sorry, it's just a silly memory" Dante said quietly.

The dancing masters followed their movements and techniques. The first two dances were mostly clear, but the third one seemed a little more difficult. The last ones went alright though. After they had finished their practise, the female dancing master came over to them.

"I think that was great. You're learning fast, but we need to focus more on music type three and talk about a few things on music types four and five" she said helpfully.

"Thanks. I'm surprised it went so well after all" Lucia said, glancing at Dante with a smile on her face.

"Since we haven't got much time I think you were just great" the woman said.

"She likes you too" Lucia said with a grin, though she wasn't sure if it was a good thing for her to notice.

"I'm used to be popular" Dante teased her, and avoided Lucia's playful hit to his head.

--

The three had one minute left and Mary was having a hard time guiding her figure down the floors. Vergil had completed his guiding practise just a while ago and was talking with Theo.

Mary tried not to listen to them, but she was lost with her task.

"Would you guys stop talking? I'm trying to work over here" she asked.

Vergil glanced at his computer screen and saw her problem.

"Why don't you tell him to go right?" he asked. It seemed so clear to him do it that way.

"Great..." Mary sighed. Why she didn't notice that.

She guided the figure to the right and had her mission completed just in time. Ani and Kadir came in and they told them the training went well. Mary was relieved when she came out from the machine delivery van right after Vergil.

"I thought you weren't good with computers" Mary pointed out.

"Maybe, but I learn fast" Vergil replied. He glanced at her while walking.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, and slowed his steps, so he could wipe her hair with his hand, and noticed something at the same time when she replied to him.

"Kind of... I have a feeling something bad may happen tomorrow night" she said quietly.

"I don't" he said and played with her hair when she pressed up to him, stopping him.

"But I do" she mumbled and hugged him. He sneered, but smiled.

"You've got funny stripes here in your hair" he said then.

"You like them?" she asked and raised her head so she could see him, still hugging him dearly.

"Yeah, but why? Didn't like your black hair?" he asked, stroking her hair softly.

"Of course I did. It's just that... Well, it's a girls thing" she replied, a smile on her face.

"Right..." he thought, more to himself than anything.

"Do you have any plans?" she hinted to him.

Vergil looked at her, waiting for her to say more. She saw it in his face and the way he looked at her. She knew he would like to, and winked at him to follow her.

He followed Mary down the stairs and all the way to her car where they kissed for some time, before they continued on their way to Mary's flat.

--

The sun had set and it was getting dark outside when Dante and Lucia set off back home. They took their time walking and talking about the coming mission. Lucia seemed a little worried so Dante decided to cheer her up.

"I think that gala dress they chose for you is perfect"

"Really?" she barked with laughter; as she did, a warm feeling filled her heart.

"Yeah, very cute" he said and glanced at her. She kept her head down, and took a hold of his hand.

"You know what?" Lucia said, raising her head to look at him, and stopped them.

"Even if that was a kind of old-fashioned way to cheer me up, I think it worked" she said, smiling slightly.

"Good, because I have a strange feeling there's something you'd like to share with me" Dante answered, watching her.

"You have, why?" she said quietly and raised her arms onto his shoulders, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Just a feeling..." he said and smiled.

Lucia felt more relaxed than she had for a long time. She hasn't had any boyfriends after Galeo, nor did she want one. She felt Dante's arms behind her back, and felt him hugging her. She heaved a deep sigh in his arms, and then raised her head up, and kissed him emotionally.

* * *

**The end of chapter 14. I hope you like it :)**


	15. Sister

**I don't own any characters of Devil May Cry games series.**** I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little confusing but there are some flashbacks of the twins' past.**

**I wrote this chapter, because of all those talks about Susie and Sirkus in this whole story. They are also going to pop out later in this story.**

**Because this is my very first story I have ever written in English, I'm sorry my writing style has changed so much since the first chapters :)**

**I also want to thank every one of you who had given me reviews. Sorry I haven't done any replies for you personally. But thank you.**

**And thanks a lot for my beta too :) Now, please enjoy!!**

* * *

****

**Chapter 15. Sister**

_The four ran along the alleys between the cliffs deep under the ground. They were on their mission to destroy the underworld city Puna and its leader, Maa. _

_They got closer to the city gates and then split up, heading in separate directions. They would meet up later inside the castle; those were their orders._

_Dante jumped up onto the walls that surrounded the city using the increased agility of his demon form. From up there his eyes followed Susie as she headed to the east side of the walls._

_Once there, Susie touched her magical hairclip while behind a column and transformed into Maa's daughter, able to because the real one was dead, buried the day before by her boyfriend. She walked to the gates, lain about herself and was let inside._

_Inside, she headed towards the city's castle, built into rock, and noticed a familiar figure following her progress._

_After Susie had passed by him, Vergil looked up and saw Dante running along the roofs, heading in the same direction Susie was. He put the large hood tighter over his demon head, and then slowly started to walk after his siblings._

_Elsewhere, the fourth one was waiting. He had killed every single guard he had met within Maa's castle and sharpened his long demonic sword. He loved to kill his victims painfully and slowly, to hear and see them dying an uncomfortable death. That's what he lived for._

_Susie came up to the castle's gates. She curtseyed to the guards there, and was allowed to go inside. Since there was no one in the hall, she ran up the stairs on her left straight to Maa's daughter's bedroom where he had been waiting._

_Dante got in through a broken window on the third floor. The very first thing he saw there was the blood and demon corpses, slashed precisely into pieces. The display was definitely impressive, but at the same time somewhat disgusting to look at._

_"Hey! Are you coming or not?" he heard Vergil's voice. Dante saw him standing at the door on the corridor's side. Vergil seemed to be in a hurry so Dante just nodded in answer. They continued on their way downstairs and towards the room where Susie was waiting with her boyfriend._

_"You guys are late" she said without looking at her big brothers. She was their boss now, even if she was five years younger, and enjoyed it. Maybe it was due to her boyfriend that she had begun to enjoy having more power over her brothers and other demons in their group as well. But to keep the big silver satisfied, it was really worth it._

_"You two know what you need to do?" he asked his soldiers._

_The twins nodded. They knew it was worthless to say otherwise, and it would mean the end of life as well. This was one absolutely pure and heartless demon._

_"We'll see..." he said, his blood-red eyes blazing wildly like a fire._

_"The queen should be out soon, I heard she took the special drink I made. Just take care of the prince and Sirkus can destroy Maa" she said cockily._

_Sirkus then dismissed the twins._

--------

"Wow, that really happened?" Mary asked. She had fallen under the spell of the twins' story, her eyes shining.

"I think there's nothing 'Wow' about it. Wait a minute, did you just say Sirkus?" Lucia asked quietly, looking at Dante.

"I... I guess I did" he replied. The way Lucia watched him made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Vergil asked carefully. Mary shook her head.

"It's probably about Galeo. He was Theo's brother and Lucia's boyfriend, and was killed two years ago in the fight with the demons" she said, and poured some cold water into Lucia's glass.

"I just can't believe you've been friends with him" Lucia said with sadness in her voice.

"Actually..." Vergil started to say, but then got a kick in the foot from Dante.

"We weren't his friends; he was only a boyfriend to our little sister, and the kind of demon you had to obey if you wanted to live" Dante said gently to Lucia. She felt hurt by hearing of their 'friendship' with Sirkus, but still she accepted this little 'excuse'.

"Oh, it's so hot in here. Can I open the window?" Mary asked Vergil, and he nodded.

The sun shined straight into the mansion's balcony where they were relaxing and spending their morning. They knew the mission was going to be extremely challenging, not only physically but mentally too. Still, Dante was worried.

_--------_

_"Are you nuts, Dante, what the hell are you doing?" Vergil shouted and ran back to him. "No, you can't, Dante!" He tried to pull him off but Dante refused. "You can't go in there!"_

_The heavy stones kept falling down all around them, and it was only a matter of time before the whole castle would collapse. They had to leave the place fast._

_"I can't leave without saving him first!" Dante shouted back at Vergil._

_"You damn idiot, it's a pure demon" Vergil said and pulled him back so hard Dante almost fell over. "No!"_

_"Demon or not, he's just a child!" Dante shouted._

_"Yeah, a child we were supposed to kill, he's the prince Dante! Sirkus will kill you if you go in there." Vergil tried, because he wasn't one to kill children either. He knew it was even harder for his brother to let the kids die, but unfortunately they had no choice._

_"Besides, what on earth you think that kid is going to do once he's grown-up?" Vergil asked, pulling Dante backwards towards the only exit available. "His parents and big sister are gone, it's kind of the same with you too Dante. Don't you think he'd want his revenge?" _

_Vergil fell over as Dante suddenly stopped refusing. Lying__ down on small rocks, he looked up at his brother. __Vergil saw tears falling down Dante's demon cheeks, he felt a sorrow for him that he had no choice but to remind him of. Dante watched him for some time. _

_The ground quaked and everything around them was moments from collapsing, when Dante dried off his tears. Then he helped Vergil back up to his feet, and the two left the place just in time._

--------

Mary stared at Vergil with wide eyes. Her curiosity had turned into pity for the demon infant. Conversely, Lucia wasn't surprised; she had heard so many things during the last few days she didn't know what to think.

"You let the kid die. How could you Vergil?" Mary asked. She demanded an explanation from the twins. Vergil shook his head, he didn't know.

"Don't you think it bothers us? We did what we did, can't change it now" Dante said, slightly hurt by Mary's words.

"Yeah, but it's not right..." Mary tried.

"Nothing's right or wrong when you live in the Underworld. They don't know of such things there" Vergil said. Mary turned her face away; she was angry.

Dante looked at Lucia; she was looking the view they had towards the sea, apparently still deep in her thoughts. The sea seemed to calm her. After Lucia had told him about what happened with Galeo, Dante was uncertain how to handle the bad feeling he'd had since then. The feeling that, something bad was going to happen.

"So, you lived in here when you were kids?" Lucia asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, we did" Dante replied and moved his chair next to the balcony windows besides Lucia's. "It's still so pretty here" he added quietly.

"Is that a lighthouse over there?" Mary asked, looking at the building near the coast of the island.

"Yes, it is. It's about 200 years old" Vergil said.

"200 years? How do you know?" Mary asked. Her curiosity about the lighthouse seemed so strong that she might just jump down, run to the coast and swim all the way to the lighthouse just to get inside.

"Our father, he told us so" Dante said, and then checked the time.

"What time is it?" Lucia asked.

"It's about half past ten, we still have some free time left" he replied.

_--------_

_"WHERE ARE THEY?" Sirkus raged at everyone in the group's hideout, including Susie. "You... Did you do this to me?" he asked Susie in a quietly deep, threatening voice._

_"No, it wasn't me, I really don't know where they are!" Susie defended herself. Even she was afraid of him._

_"Oh really?" he said with a look in his eyes everyone knew very well. Susie stayed still. She had nothing to hide; her brothers had started to act strangely lately, she didn't even care what they did. Sure she knew they had to be planning something, but if it was about Sirkus, they never had a chance, so she hadn't been concerned._

_"You seem very confident. Whether or not that is because you are a half human I don't know, but there's something I love about it" he said, and seemed to be satisfied with her._

_"If I see my brothers, I'll let them know" she said with an evil smile on her face._

_Somewhere in the caves, the two were spending their time fighting about what they should do next. The lights had gone out some time ago, which meant that it was a quiet time in the underworld, and they would be in big trouble._

_"Nice, very nice, are you happy now?" Vergil asked. He was nervous, walking to and fro in front of Dante who was sitting on a rock and leaning on the wall behind his back. "I'd love to know what Sirkus is planning to do with us right now"_

_"Why don't you go and ask him?" Dante said. He wasn't happy either, nor did he want to stay in these caves. They were so filthy even the rats were poisoned by it, some kind of demonic stuff he didn't want to know about._

_"Oh, that's a wise course of action. And what will happen next, I'll have my head slashed severed from where it belongs. I'm not that stupid" Vergil said and kicked a stone towards Dante. "Neither should you be"_

_"I think you're right" Dante said thoughtfully, throwing a small stone he'd been holding in his hand. Everything seemed to have gone wrong._

--------

Lucia was listening carefully; what was the reason for them telling her this now? Was something wrong? Were they sensing something? She was frightened as Dante suddenly took a hold of her hand.

"Are you Okey, Lucia?" he asked. Lucia nodded in answer, but noticed Dante seemed to be worried. Vergil and Mary were watching her as well.

"I'm OK Dante. It's just getting so hot in here, that's all" she said.

Vergil rose up from the chair, taking his glass of water with him. He glanced at Lucia and motioned to Mary to come inside with him. Once they were inside, Mary started to wonder.

"Have you noticed something?" she asked looking at Vergil, who was looking in the balcony's direction, seemingly deep in his own thoughts.

"If only I had known... I wouldn't have accepted" he said quietly, then he walked away to another room. Something about his demeanour told Mary not to follow.

Lucia took a few steps towards the open window on the balcony, Dante right behind her. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but still she waited for him to come closer, though he didn't.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to make it sound like a normal question.

"Are you sure?" Dante replied. He was able to sense that things were bothering Lucia, even if he wasn't sure how much she knew. Darkhid definitely knew a lot of things; the twins had seen him visiting the Underworld during the years they lived there. But, what was all this to Milkou? He didn't understand.

"Dante?" Lucia said, moving very close, and then hugging him. Dante suddenly came back to reality. He saw Lucia was smiling at him. She laughed a little.

"Silly, you asked if I am sure, when it seems to me you're the one who's not sure" she said softly. Dante had nothing to say in reply.

"So, are we gonna party?" she asked, looking doubtful. He watched her, and then gave a cunning smile.

"Time is running short" Dante said smiling, and hugged her back. Lucia was satisfied.

"What are we waiting for, let's go get the others and leave. It's going to be a long weekend" she sighed. They took the rest of the glasses from the table, closed the window and went inside. The time had finally come.

_--------_

_Susie had left the hideout to look for her brothers. Not that she cared, but she knew that they knew she had changed. She felt she'd been followed since she left and wasn't feeling too great about it, as she had it in mind to apologize once she'd found out where her brothers were._

_She stopped. They were here, in these caves, she sensed it. Something moved behind her, prompting her to turn around and successfully block the attack._

_A sword was parried away, and Susie saw something she was glad to. She smiled way too friendlily, then dodged the shot coming from behind her head and saw it vanish into the shadows. The figure that followed her dropped down behind the blue demon in front of her._

_"And I thought I'd never find you guys" she said with her normal voice._

_"What are you doing here?" Vergil asked quickly. "He sent you to kill us?"_

_"I think that's not good enough" Dante said behind her back and put his gun on the back of her head. "Feel this, sister!"_

_"Wait! I'm not here to kill you, and stop pointing that toy at me!" Susie said, turned around and swiping the gun away._

_"Then why, Susie?" Vergil asked exactingly. _

_"I'd like to apologize. I know I'm risking my life here now, but this is what I want. I wanna live like a demon would, and serve Sirkus. I've noticed you two are not going to do so, and that's why I'd like to make a deal with you. If I promise to help you out, I know you're going to try that, both of you give me your word that if we meet again I'm only your enemy, nothing more or nothing less!" she said pretty convincingly. _

_"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Dante asked._

_"I told you, this is what I wanna do with my life"_

_The twins looked at each other, each knowing what the other one was thinking. She was their little sister, she was always would be. Since she was already fifteen, they knew she was old enough to decide these kinds of things for herself._

_"OK then, let us do so" Vergil said, and started walking towards the nearby portal, suddenly seeming to become cold, heartless; it made some cold shivers run through Dante. It seemed to him Susie hardly felt abandoned, but instead knew very well she had made a decision that her brothers had obeyed. Then she ran after Vergil, and Dante noticed a tear in her eye._

* * *

****

**The end of chapter 15. Can you imagine Vergil being a butler? That's all I'm going to tell you about the next chapter, and it's going to be a long one. So many things to do in there, and as good news, I finally have some kind of idea how much longer it's going to take till this story will end. :) **


	16. The Mansion: Before the party

**I'm back to finish this DMC story for you guys. I have no Beta-reader but I have a new computer with much better fixing program in Microsoft Works than I had before. I'll try my best with grammars etc. but please be patient, OK? :) I hope you still want to know how this is going to end. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16. The Mansion: Before the party**

The four walked straight into Darkhid's office where he was already waiting for them with Theo, Ani and Kadir. Darkhid looked at everyone there, and they seemed to be ready, so he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Let us start then. First, there is a change in the plans. Dante, you and Lucia are going to throw a party tonight," Darkhid explained coldly.

"Tonight...? But it's Saturday!" Dante said surprised at the news, and got Lucia's attention.

"I know. Didn't I tell you we start working today?" the boss asked, biting his teeth together.

"Yeah, but—" Dante tried.

"SO DON'T COMPLAIN!" Darkhid scolded him, surprising everyone in the room being in such a harsh mood today.

Since no one else had anything to say, Darkhid felt free to continue.

"Your party — is held in the twins' mansion," Darkhid said emphasizing the first two words, and then he added determinedly.

"Lucia, Ani has got your dress so you two can go. Dante you should go to see Mr. Mos, he has something for you, including your millionaire suit, you are going to use tonight. He's on the 12th floor of this building"

Just as Dante was to ask something, Lucia grabbed at his hand and pulled him out of the office, telling him there was no use to claim against her father.

Mary watched them going, then she glanced at Vergil.

"What about us?" Vergil asked to Darkhid. The boss looked at him first, then Mary and Theo.

"That's a quite good question, since I've been thinking all night," he said and a very cunning smile appeared on his face.

"Oh no, that's not good..." Theo said, and prepared to leave the room.

"Theo...?" Darkhid said. This time, he sounded quite amused.

Theo stopped and slowly turned his face towards him, ready to hear his 'judgment' for tonight.

"You — are a waiter." Darkhid said then. Theo's expression sure was worth to see.

"A waiter...?" he asked and Darkhid nodded. Then he looked at Mary. She was giggling.

"And you my lady — you are just perfect to be a house cleaner."

"Excuse me?" Mary said, staring at the boss with big wide eyes. "What do you mean I'm perfect?" she added indignantly.

Darkhid just ignored her question.

"And Vergil—" he continued, "...you are a butler."

Few seconds of silence and Vergil's somewhat horrified expression, were all Mary and Theo needed to burst into peals of laughter. The imaginable look of Vergil wearing a black suit with a long jacket, walking slowly a few steps behind his brother, with a notebook in his hand kept against his chest, possibly wearing even a monocle was excessively much.

The laughter of the two and Darkhid's so amused grin got Vergil to lose his nerves.

"SHUT UP!" he bawled.

Darkhid had to clear his throat first, only then he was able to continue his matter convincingly enough.

"Pokka wished to meet Dante and Lucia. In the case, something bad is going to happen; we need you three to be there too. That's the reason you must be masked as the servants of the mansion hosts."

"Just one question," Mary said and glanced at Theo. "If he is a waiter, then who's a cook?"

"Actually, I know one person who's got some talent. I just have to let her know. I'm sure she's going to do it." Darkhid said, then finishing the conversation.

Once the youngsters' had their side mission and Darkhid had them dismissed, the boss relaxed, sitting in a chair in his office. He was worried he is not going to be able to hold his feelings back, when the time comes by. It had been so long since he has transformed. Would he be able to handle the power?

--------

Mary was wearing her house cleaner clothes in her room. She was not quite sure what a house cleaner was supposed to be doing, but she knew there was at least cleaning the places.

Suddenly Lucia rushed in and headed straight to Mary.

"Don't you think this my dress is quite too opened?" She asked to her friend who was just doing her make-up.

"What do you mean...?" Mary asked and turned to face Lucia's quite uncomfortable expression. Then she looked on Lucia's dress and yes, it seemed almost too open. Mary glanced at nervous Lucia and got a perfect idea.

"No, I think it's just perfect for you. Well, maybe it does accentuates your figure but that's how it should be, right?" she said.

Lucia was not sure. Was it really her opinion? Mary has never said anything like that before.

"Are you sure?"

"But of course!" She said cheerfully. "Would you turn around, please?"

Lucia seemed somewhat frightened and tried to hide it by looking on her dress. She wondered.

The dress was black this time and its hemline was very short. On a backside, the dress fully opened all the way down her back, and the sides tied crosswise with the dress' two ribbons from up to down. The front side was quite realistic, and as usual for Lucia there were no shoulder straps.

After a short thought, Lucia turned around.

"Oh wow, I bet Dante loves that," Mary said smiling still trying to sound very serious for that matter.

"You really think so?" Lucia asked so carefully Mary thought she finally got the point of this.

"And what on earth makes you think he wouldn't like it?" she asked.

Lucia could not answer that.

--------

In his old childhood bedroom, Vergil stood in front of a large mirror and studied carefully the reflection of 'the butler'. He did not like his image but — since Yamato seemed to fit in with his suit — he was satisfied enough.

"Never liked a monocle" Vergil talked to himself, then feeling him rather amused.

"Hmm, I wonder why—" he said quietly.

Now that he thought about it, he started to realize the change happened inside him. Since he always used to try becoming more and more powerful, he loved to fight and kill demons. He practised his speed and tactics every day while searching the most powerful opponents he could find. Yet, he never noticed the most powerful opponent so close to him. Until now—

Suddenly a knock on the door almost frightened Vergil out of his wits.

"Are you ready sweetie?" was Mary's soft question from behind the door.

Since Vergil did not seem to notice her, Mary left the door opened and happily stepped inside. She walked to Vergil and surprised him with a big hug from behind.

"Don't you know a knock like that could scare people to death?" he asked slightly in anger.

Mary's answer for that one was a triumphant smile. Finally, she had been able to scare him.

"You should be glad you're still in one piece," Vergil added then and glanced at Mary.

He noticed her new and different appearance as a house cleaner, and he sure loved it. Even though, he was not sure if it did any good to him now.

--------

Lucia walked down the staircase and to the large living room on the first floor. She looked around and saw a huge white sofa placed towards large windows near the fireplace. Lucia took a deep breath to calm her mind about the dress she was wearing and started walking towards the sofa.

As Lucia got closer, she saw a familiar figure lying down in the sofa. A slightly cunning smile appeared on her face and she tried to go round the sofa quietly, until—

"What took you so long?" Dante asked sleepily, still relaxing in the sofa his eyes closed, scaring Lucia badly.

"I thought you were really taking a nap, Dante" she sighed, and then sat down on Dante's left leg he partly kept down from the sofa.

"I've got this feeling— I can't sleep" Dante murmured.

He yawned and then rubbed his eyes a little. While trying to stretch himself, he took a curious look on Lucia.

"So, I see you've changed to black. Isn't it a colour of sadness?" Dante wondered, studying Lucia's dress details conscientiously.

"May be" Lucia sighed.

She felt her slightly uncomfortable, even if being in touch with Dante. Since he seemed unsure about what to expect to happen, she was getting even more worried. Some kind of sense had kept telling her lately, that she had heard the name Pokka before, and she should stay far out of the demon's business. That was all she could remember about it.

Dante noticed her expression was somewhat scared. He raised his upper body up to sat in the sofa, and swept Lucia's front hair off with two fingers.

Lucia turned her face slightly towards Dante, being sure to feel his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so nervous," she said quietly, like a whisper. She looked at him — and as he just kept looking back — Lucia moved closer to him and lowered her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

"I'll be here with you, don't worry," Dante whispered into her ear, and clasped her tightly in his arms.

--------

Instead, Theo was in a busy in the mansion's kitchen when he – as a waiter – tried to help . He did not want to disagree with Darkhid about this, but he was not as sure as the boss was about 's cookery.

"Are you sure the recipe says garlic, no onion?" Theo asked, walking past , and carrying plates and glasses on a serving cart.

"Who cares, they're almost same!" Donia replied slightly indifferently and added. "Every time you cook or serve food; you have to make sure there is some taste in it, young boy"

"That food – it's for a demon, not your husband. Do you even know does a pure demon like garlic?" Theo said, and went to have some cutlery.

just shook her head. "You know boy, your father was also a pure demon and he loved garlic!" she said smiling, and put some spices in her concoction.

"How do you know about that?" Theo asked, wondering her knowledge.

"Oh My..." Donia sighed. Some good memories came to her mind.

"What?" Theo asked curiously and sat on a kitchen table behind .

"I remember it, like it had been yesterday. Three young women had decided to compete in cookery, and to serve a dinner of two during the same evening. Every woman had her own guest to feed, and the winner was to be the one whose guest stayed the longest time. Dinners were in private in their homes so no one saw each other. At the end, well—" she paused her story to taste her cooking.

"What happened?" Theo asked.

stirred her concoction slowly. "Few years later, we had five small half demons in this city: you, Galeo, Lucia, Vergil and Dante"

"Oh, I guess I got it," Theo smiled to himself and dropped him down from the table.

"Just play your role well tonight, so your family could be proud of you," reminded Theo, as he pushed the serving cart past the doors in to the dining room.

took her cooking off from a stove and put it on a nearby table. She thought about deceased Gigero, Galeo and Theo's father, then the boys' mother and Galeo who died a couple of years ago, leaving younger Theo alone. She looked towards the doors leading to the dining room and thought more to herself —

"I know you're a lonely youngster, but things happens and we are unable to prevent them – just be strong, and you find your way"

--------

Mary was in a hurry by Vergil telling her what to do. As Mary checked the flowers placed along the sides of main corridor, Vergil touched with his finger the top of a huge painting. He looked at the top of his finger and it seemed somewhat white to him.

"Hey, there's dust in here!" he informed Mary. "You'd better clean it"

"Shut your mouth Vergil! Can't you see I'm busy with these flowers?" Mary snorted at him.

Vergil glanced at her — she seemed so pretty. He smiled slightly to himself, and turned around to check the door.

"Vergil could you —" Mary started her question, but frightened by the loud doorbell.

The doorbell surprised Vergil too. He glanced behind him, and saw Dante was standing at the doorway to the living room, Lucia by his side. They seemed to be waiting, glaring at the door. Vergil glanced at nervous Mary, and then he turned his face back to the door. He laid his hand on the door's handle and thought aloud what everyone inside the mansion was thinking.

"It begins..."

* * *

**The end of chapter 16. Chapter 17 coming up as soon as possible!! With old friends from this story :)**


	17. The Mansion: Know your enemy

**The practical party at the twins mansion is finally taking place in this story. This would be long so I hope it's not going to be very confusing.**

**Have fun while reading this!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17. The Mansion: Know your enemy **

The excitement in the hall kept growing as Vergil placed his hand on the door handle. He tried several times how it felt in his hand before he opened the door. Sunshine lightened the hall where the four stood, ready to their practical mission. As the door fully opened, Vergil had the first look at their main enemy. In less than three seconds, he noticed a familiar female figure standing behind the big boss. Reminding him about the mission, Vergil stepped a side and made obeisance to the guests at the door, then leading them inside the mansion.

In the hallway, Dante and Lucia were waiting like a real wealthy young couple. Lucia was nervous. She was about to meet Galeo's murderer soon and thought hard how to control her emotions growing inside. She stood still gazing at the couple behind the dark lord as they continued through the hallway to meet their hosts tonight.

Dante noticed soon the same as Vergil at the door. The female, short and fully-grown feminine figure with a blonde hair long enough to reach the floor, wearing a golden red dress of a long hemline. She stepped her steps lightly as if she never touched the floor under her feet. Dante glanced at Vergil and saw him staring back. They both knew it was she.

"Good evening. I guess I have no need to introduce myself to you. Yet, they call me Pokka" The dark lord said.

"Pleased to meet you " Lucia said smiling, already going on with her role of a flirting fiancée. "My name is Lucia," she added and curtseyed to him, then checking him carefully from head to toe and back.

"I'm pleased to meet you too." Pokka said smiling to Lucia, and then he turned his attention to Dante. "So, you are one of Sparda's sons," He said knowingly. "I don't know how you've done it, but I have to congratulate you of having that selfish copycat of Sparda as your…" He started, and then glanced at Vergil who just happened to walk past his left side. "…Butler" He added and grinned.

"I see," Dante said thoughtfully. "Actually, it was not that hard" He continued glancing Vergil with arrogant contempt. "I'm Dante," He introduced himself. "Let us continue to the living room. There should be some tasty cocktails waiting," He said to their guests and snapped his fingers.

"This way," Vergil said leading the way by going first. The guests followed him, leaving Dante and Lucia behind.

"He hates this…" Lucia whispered to Dante when they had a moment alone.

"I know," Dante whispered back, with a smile on his face. "That's why I love being the mission leader."

-------------------

Theo was already waiting for the guests in the living room. He too, thought hard the best way to control his rage he felt towards the demons. The doors opened and he saw Vergil coming in and nodded before the guests came in. He took his place behind the bar counter and started to mix drinks. However, he listened carefully what the others were talking, all the time.

Vergil remained standing next to the doors. What he remembered from his childhood was that whenever they had a house party, the butler used to stand next to the doors every time before their parents entered the room. He did not have to stand there for long as Dante and Lucia walked in. He waited them to go by, before he shut the doors.

"Please! Have your seats gentlemen and lady" Dante said and then snapped his fingers.

This time he meant it to Theo who then came to serve the first drinks. He walked to one quest after another, serving strawberry and lemon cocktails and some starter drams. At last, he served to the master and mistress, then leaving the rest of the drinks on a coffee table that was between the two opposite sofas. He returned behind the bar counter, and started to prepare the drinks for a dinner.

"I would be curious to learn about your businesses here in Loma," Lucia said attractively and crossed her legs nicely when sitting in the sofa. "I heard you have gained some name lately."

"Then you have heard the right thing, lady" Pokka said thoughtfully. "It is true that I have businesses in this city. However, the things are moving smoothly and I have time to improve my social skills amongst the wealthy ones. Such as you," He said.

"You don't seem to be shy, then why is it? People here are very kind, they would understand as long as you are to use the same language," Dante wondered, and moved closer to Lucia in the sofa to seem more convincing.

"He means…" The young woman started and then glanced at Pokka. As he nodded, she continued. "It is easier to build your firm even bigger if you know people who would be happy to be a part of your growing businesses." She said and quickly glanced at Vergil. Dante noticed it too.

-------------------

Meanwhile, Mary was watering the plants in dining room while worked hard to lay the table in time. Mary glanced at her side as complained of the number of different sized spoons. No matter where she was, she used to talk all the time. Mary smiled. She was to help her once she had finished the watering.

"Why I can't remember the meaning of this sized spoon?" thought aloud.

"That's a dessert spoon" Mary answered and smiled. "Do you know where to place it now?" She asked as she watered the last plant. Then she went to put the watering can back in a cleaning cupboard.

"Of course I know. Thank you!" said and continued her working. "Could you go to check my cooking in the kitchen? I don't want them to be burned in saucepans." She yelled after Mary.

"I'm already going!" She answered.

Mary walked in to the kitchen and sniffed the air. The food smelled of so good she would have like to go and started eating right away. Yet, she checked every saucepan and stirred them. She also noticed the time was about six o'clock so she decided to wash the vegetables was to use in her salads. Once she finished washing was already back in the kitchen.

"I thought Theo was supposed to help you with these. He is a waiter after all," Mary said and dried her hands in the near by towel.

"I know." said smiling. "However we noticed there was no barkeeper in the living room. I called to Darkhid and asked about it and he told me to let Theo handle it as well." She explained. "Would you help me with these carrots, please?" She added placing carrots on a chopping board and gave it to Mary.

"Sure," Mary said and went to get her a knife. "What sort of pieces you want?"

"Let's see…" wondered. "Slices would be good" She said then, and started to cut a pineapple in pieces. "This salad of carrots and pineapple is going to blow their minds." She laughed shortly.

"Oh, I have never tasted. Do you think I can have something to eat as well? I'm starving." Mary asked. Her stomach also had its own opinion in this.

"Sure you can." said knowingly. "Demons never eat much food cooked by humans. Trust me girl, I know!" She added smiling widely, and tasted with a spoon from a nearby saucepan. "This one sure need more pepper…"

-------------------

A manly figure was walking along the Sini beach and staring to the far away horizon. Nothing he could see but the sea and a magnificent sunset. He was wondering the life and thinking about all it had given to him, and all it had taken away. So many years, yet so little time he had spent living with humans in the world so different from the underworld where he was born centuries ago.

The upcoming mission could be his last chance to settle things with Pokka. He had always known that the day would come, and that Pokka always took care of his enemies, especially of traitors. The man sighed. He was a traitor, the one who was young and wild in the underworld city that was tightly under Pokka's control. He was Pokka's bodyguard, well trained and stronger than any other servant was.

Then something strange happened. For the first time ever opened a chance to leave the underworld to experience a completely new world. This news made all demons curious about the life above. In no time, Pokka made it strictly forbidden subject in the city. In addition, how did he learn more about all of this in the first place? The man lowered his head and smiled. "Sparda…"

A loud voice coming from inside an old warehouse brought the man back to reality. He took a better look at the warehouse, and realised it was the same one where the twins had seen Mary giving away Vergil's half medallion. He looked around him and saw no one near the beach. He gave it a thought and then started to walk slowly towards the old warehouse.

------------------

After their discussion of businesses with their guests, Dante decided to change a subject. He was curious to know some things of Pokka's plans, and of course about the party Pokka was going to have soon enough. Dante raised his left arm stretching it, then placing it behind Lucia's neck and on her shoulders. It was also a silent sign to Lucia.

"So, how huge is your party?" Dante asked friendly.

"We will have hundreds of guests and a secret main show. That's all you need to know." Pokka replied and glanced at Lucia. She was smiling.

"I guess it will be a party of the year then." Dante said, and then telepathically asked Vergil to do a favour with Mary. He got the answer right away.

"I love big parties! Right, honey?" Lucia yelled happily and looked at Dante.

"You sure do. The bigger the better" He admitted, even if he did not actually know was it true. Yet, he had to keep up with the story.

"I wonder what he meant actually." The young woman thought aloud and got everyone's attention. "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking!" She defended herself.

"Keep those dirty thoughts in that pretty head of yours, or I'll slash it to pieces!" Pokka demanded.

"I'm sorry…" The young woman apologized and remained silent since then.

"Anyway…" Dante said. "They say you also do some dirty businesses. I wonder what it means." He asked studying carefully Pokka's face expression. Yet, Pokka seemed to stay calm. Dante snapped his fingers. "I'd like to know is the dinner ready!" He told to the butler who then left the living room.

"Where have you heard such a horrible thing like that?" Pokka wondered. "My businesses are all legal. We have even gained plenty of money from our business associates to the charity we do to help homeless people." He added.

"That is a lovely thing to do." Lucia thought aloud and smiled. "I would be happy to join supporting that sort of kindness." She said then and glanced at Dante. "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Dante said. Something kept telling him the things were not as if they seemed to be. "Why the homeless?" He asked curiously.

"Won't you help the homeless to get a new better life and a flat where to live? Some of them have even got a job and are now working to me or to other firms." Pokka explained. "I think that is wonderful news to the people living in the city."

Lucia agreed with that but Dante was still careful. "_Never trust a demon," _had someone taught to him. Even if he was a half demon himself, Dante had never forgot those words meant to him.

-------------------

Mary was cleaning up the floor in the dining room as Vergil stepped in. She smiled to him, knowing the time was going short. Before Vergil was even near to Mary hurried in the dining room and headed straight to Mary.

"Step a side boy!" She told him and looked at Mary. "I need your help in the kitchen with the last saucepans." She said and continued her way to the end of the dining room. "NOW, LADY!"

"YES!" Mary replied and was about to go when Vergil suddenly grabbed her arm in his hand. "Don't scare me…" She said being surprised.

"I need your help too..." Vergil said. "…In the hallway." He added then.

"What is in there?" Mary asked curiously, noticing was already coming back.

"You have no time to bill and coo now! Hurry up!" yelled to the two while going past them and back to the kitchen.

"Dante asked us to do something." Vergil said and glanced towards the kitchen doors thoughtfully. "I'll wait for you in the hallway. Come as soon as you can Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Mary said and then both of them continued their way back to the work. Just as Mary got behind the kitchen door, Theo stepped in the dining room and headed straight towards the kitchen as well. "What's the hurry?" She asked.

"Five minutes! That should be enough to explain the hurry we have now." Theo said and hurried in to the kitchen. "Five minutes !" He yelled and looked around the kitchen trying to find something he could help with.

was frightened. "NO! It cannot be. The time is only a quarter to seven." She said and sighed aloud twice. "Mary! Get your little ass back to the counter and start cutting that bread!" told Mary.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Mary said peacefully to calm down.

-------------------

Vergil walked back and forth in the hallway. Like Dante, Vergil was surprised that Pokka knew them. However, the more he thought about it the more he understood about it. Pokka had Sirkus and their little sister Susie on his side. She knew almost everything about them and could easily use it to her own good. Vergil sighed. He remembered what Susie had said few years ago, about the two of them being enemies with her if they were to meet again.

"Are you Okay?" Mary asked, frightening Vergil badly.

"Don't creep like that!" Vergil snorted at her but calmed down then. "Finally, I thought you'd never come" He said and then looked at the coat rack. "So, you see that black leather jacket over there?" He asked and pointed at the coat rack.

"Yes. What about it?" Mary asked. She did not quite understand what Vergil tried to tell her.

"Since you are so clever to steal from people I'd like you to check those pockets for me," Vergil said knowingly staring her straight in the eyes.

"You really think so?" Mary asked carefully. She knew he was talking about the half of a medallion she had stolen from him.

"Yes, I do." Vergil said and then watched as Mary walked to the coat rack. "And do it without touching that damn leather jacket or we're in big trouble!" He told her.

"How on earth I'm supposed to do that?" Mary snapped at him. The only answer she got was a silent glare. She sighed and looked at the leather jacket. She needed a good plan to do this. "Without touching it, you say." She thought aloud as the door to the dining room suddenly opened, scaring them both. "Who is it, Vergil?"

**

* * *

**

**The end of chapter 17. I thought I would be through with this on one chapter but yet I have to make it double. I'll try to write the second part as soon as I can!**


End file.
